Craving
by Nala Snape
Summary: Nach einem grausamen Mord reisen Mulder und Scully nach New York um zu ermitteln. Was sie dort finden, können sich selbst die Agenten der XAkten kaum vorstellen. Vorsicht, teilweise recht blutig, deswegen auch Rating M!
1. Kapitel 1

_Diese Story habe ich in Zusammenarbeit mit einer Freundin bereits vor Jahren geschrieben. Akte-X muss sich zu diesemZeitpunkt in Deutschland etwa in der fünften Staffel befunden haben, deshalb kann auch alles an Inhalt der letzten paar Staffeln ignoriert werden. Hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß daran Mulders und Scullys Abenteuer zu lesen und zu kommentieren :) lg, N.Snape _

Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts, habe mir die Charaktere lediglich ausgeliehen und ein bisschen mit ihnen gespielt. 

**EINS**

_Craving Building Manhattan  
__New York Donnerstag  
18.24 Uhr _

Der Tag war lang gewesen, die Arbeitskollegen schlecht gelaunt, und ihr Vorgesetzter in der Apotheke hatte Sandra das Leben wieder einmal zur Hölle gemacht. Sie hätte am liebsten alles hingeworfen und sich gegen ihr angeborenes Pflichtgefühl und die unsagbare Disziplin, die sie auszeichnete, den Rest der Woche krank gefeiert und die nächste am besten auch noch. Dass sie diesen Tag überstanden hatte, war eigentlich ein Wunder, vor allem in Anbetracht ihrer, trotz des Feiertages geleisteten Über­stunden. Aber die Woche hatte ja auch schon schlecht angefan­gen. Ihre beste Freundin, die in einer Spielzeugfabrik arbeitete, hatte sie schon am Montag angerufen und ihr erzählt, Dass sie von ihrem neuen Vorgesetzten gefeuert worden war. Auch Sandra befürchtete in Anbetracht ihres Zustandes, ihren Job langfristig zu verlieren. Sie war einfach noch nicht lange genug dabei um ihre Stelle trotz der schlechten Arbeitsmarktlage zu behalten.

Das einzige, was Sandra jetzt noch aufrechterhielt, war der Gedanke an ein heißes, ausgiebiges Schaumbad mit dem neuen Roman, den sie sich in der viel zu kurzen Mittagspause gekauft hatte. Dazu ein schönes Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft, eine Tiefkühlpizza und danach ab ins Bett. Sie wollte den ganzen Ärger einfach vergessen, oder – weil sie genau wusste, Dass ihr das nicht gelingen konnte – ihn zumindest für den Rest des Abends verdrängen. Aber als erstes wollte sie noch Todd anrufen, der seit vier Tagen, im Auftrag seiner Anwaltskanzlei, in Memphis auf Geschäftsreise war.

Selbstverständlich war als Krönung des Tages ihr Parkplatz von irgend so einem Trottel besetzt, dessen Auto sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Vermutlich handelte es sich wieder einmal um eine der zahlreichen, sich im Zwei-Tages-Takt abwechselnden Gespielinnen des Westentaschencasanovas, der die Wohnung schräg unter Sandra bewohnte.

Dabei hatten alle ihre Freunde und sie selbst natürlich auch immer so hoch angerechnet, Dass sie wohl in dem einzigen Hochhaus in ganz New York wohnten, dessen Vermieter dafür gesorgt hatte, Dass jeder Bewohner in der Tiefgarage seinen festen Stellplatz hatte, den er weder mieten, noch verteidigen musste. Es stand einfach so im Mietvertrag. Das Dumme war nur, Dass es immer wieder Idioten gab, die sich nicht darum kümmerten, ob der Parkplatz, auf dem sie ihr Auto abstellten vielleicht jemand anderem gehörte.

‚Was soll's? Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste', dachte Sandra, und stellte sich kurzerhand auf einen anderen Parkplatz. Sie stieg aus und raffte all ihre Sachen vom Beifahrersitz zusammen. Nicht genug, Dass sie heute, an Heiligabend gearbeitet hatte, nein, sie hatte sich auch noch Arbeit mit nach Hause nehmen dürfen. War das nicht eine Freude?

Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie durch die Tiefgarage, die durch eine große, braune Eisentür mit dem hellen Treppenhaus des sechsundvierzigstöckigen Hochhauses verbunden war. Vor der Tür angekommen sortierte sie diverse Akten und Sammel­map­pen um, und ließ die rechte Hand in ihre große Handtasche tauchen, um nach dem Haus­schlüssel zu suchen. Natürlich versteckte dieser sich in der untersten Ecke, dort wo Sandra ihn nie und nimmer erwartet hätte, und wo es selbstredend am schwierigsten war, ihn mit einer Hand herauszuziehen, während man unter dem anderen Arm einen Haufen von Arbeitsmaterialien zu balancieren versuchte. Wider erwarten bewerkstelligte sie es aber doch, und sogar ganz ohne sich diverse Fingernägel auf dem Weg nach draußen, heraus aus der vollbepackten Tasche, abzubrechen oder einzureißen.

Hochkonzentriert bemühte Sandra sich, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu schieben, aber er wollte ums Verrecken noch mal nicht hinein gleiten. ‚Wäre ich ein Mann, müsste ich das wohl als Omen für eine bevorstehende Nacht deuten', sinnierte sie verzweifelt, aber dann fand der Schlüssel seinen Weg doch noch.

Sandra zog die Sachen, die sie zwischen ihrem linken Arm und ihrem Körper einge­klemmt hatte, ein Stück hoch, weil sie zu rutschen drohten. Das konnte sie am wenigsten brauchen, Dass ihr jetzt hier vor der Eisentür der ganze Mist auf den Boden fiel! Sie drehte den Schlüssel energisch nach rechts, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Er wollte einfach nicht einrasten.

Sandra versuchte es wieder und wieder, behutsam, mit Gewalt und schließlich so vorsichtig wie die Leute vom Bombenräumkommando. Aber das so sehr ersehnte und so befriedigende Geräusch des Einrastens erklang einfach nicht. Bei einem letzten Versuch drückte sie sich selbst gegen die Tür, um sich doch noch vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber sie blieb unbeirrbar geschlossen.

Da kam Sandra der Gedanke, Dass sie mit ihren Schlüsselspielchen vielleicht riskieren konnte, Dass der Schlüssel abbrach, also zog sie ihn lieber vorsichtig aus dem Schloss, aber auch das gelang nur widerwillig.

„Man sollte mal dafür sorgen, Dass diese verfluchten Kinder in der Dunkelheit allein vor der Tür stehen, dann verlören sie vielleicht den Spaß an so einem Scheiß!" murrte Sandra laut.

Also blieb ihr nur eins übrig, und das war durch die Tiefgarage nach draußen zu gehen und durch die eigentlich Haustür in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Es war zwar ein ziemlicher Umweg, da sie fast einmal ganz um das Haus herum laufen musste, wenn sie nicht über den Maschendrahtzaun klettern wollte, aber was sollte sie sonst tun?

Sie balancierte die Aktenordner noch einmal neu in ihren Armen und machte sich auf den Weg. Als sie zehn Minuten später an der gläsernen Haustür angelangt war, kam ihr der Portier schon entgegen und hielt ihr strahlend die Tür auf. Er war Anfang vierzig und hatte graumeliertes Haar, das gepflegt zurückgekämmt unter seiner Portiersmütze steckte. Sein Name war auf einem kleinen metallischen Schild zu lesen. Frank Morgan. Er arbei­tete schon seit etwa zwei Jahren in diesem Haus, deshalb gehörte er für Sandra bereits zum täglichen Leben. Er war ein ehemaliger Polizist, aber nach einem Unfall in seinem Streifenwagen bei einer Verfolgungsjagd auf einen gefürchteten Drogendealer war er berufsuntauglich geworden. Danach hatte man ihn als Portier eingestellt, woraus er nun das Beste machen musste. Er war immer nett und freundlich zu den Hausbewohnern und auch zu deren Gästen. Außerdem hielt er einem im Gegensatz zum Portier der anderen Schicht auch mal die Tür auf, wenn jemand voll beladen, wie Sandra heute Abend, ankam.

Nach einem freundlichen Grüßen durchschritt Sandra die helle Eingangshalle des Hauses. Jetzt galt es nur noch, vier Stockwerke im Fahrstuhl hinter sich zu bringen, und sie war endlich bei ihrer Pizza. Hoffentlich blieb dieser dämliche Aufzug nicht wieder stecken, so wie letzte Woche! Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Aufzug schon da, zwei Minuten später stand sie in ihrer Küche, die Akten und Mappen großzügig auf dem Küchen­tisch verteilt, und machte den Backofen an. Während ihr Abendessen im Ofen heiß wurde, ließ sie sich das Wasser einlaufen.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, legte sie sich in das dampfende Wasser und ließ eine Minute die Hitze auf sich einwirken. Es war angenehm, die Sorgen des Tages verdrängen zu können und einmal nur an sich und das in ihr entstehende Leben zu denken. Sie bemerkte, wie es ihren Körper veränderte, denn heute Morgen hatte sie schon Probleme gehabt den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes zuzumachen. Als sie Todd von dem Baby erzählt hatte, war er aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Obwohl sie keine Kinder geplant hatten, war er so begeistert gewesen, Dass er sie in den Arm genommen und herumgewirbelt hatte. Wenn sie an diese Szene dachte, die zum Glück niemand gesehen hatte, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie freute sich riesig auf das Leben zu dritt.

Eine knappe Stunde später verließ sie mit einem guten Gefühl das weiß gekachelte Badezimmer, streifte sich ihr Nachthemd über und begab sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Seit sie acht Jahre alt war hatte sie die Gewohnheit, ihre Kleidung für den nächsten Tag schon am Abend zuvor raus zu legen. Mit Entsetzten bemerkte sie, Dass alles, was sich noch in ihrem Schrank befand entweder inzwischen zu eng für sie war, oder sich eher für Hawaii eignete. Entnervt machte sie ihre Wäschetruhe auf und suchte etwas Passendes für den nächsten Tag. Dann zog sie sich einen Jogginganzug über, nahm ihre Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung.

Bei dem Gedanken an den dunklen Keller war ihr nicht ganz wohl, aber sie schalt sich wegen ihrer Angstgefühle. „Du bist ja schließlich kein Kind mehr", sagte sie sich laut und fest. Nein, fest klang ihre Stimme nicht wirklich, es war nur schön, sich das vorzumachen. Sandra ging also langsamer als unbedingt nötig auf den Fahrstuhl zu, der sie zum Keller führte. Der Aufzug fuhr bis zum Ende des Treppenhauses, dort wartete eine große, schwere Feuertür aus Eisen. Hinter dieser Tür befand sich ein etwa zwanzig Meter langer Gang, hinter dem sich die einzelnen Parzellen der einzelnen Mieter befanden. Danach wartete wieder eine Tür, hinter der die Waschküche lag.

Sandra war eine rational denkende, selbstsichere Frau Mitte Zwanzig, aber sie hatte eine wahrhaft kindische Angst vor diesem Keller, ach, vor überhaupt jedem Keller. Vor allem wenn das Licht nur so schummrig war, es nur so von Geräuschen wimmerte, die unbestimmbarer Herkunft waren. Denn dann konnte sie so erwachsen sein, wie sie nur wollte, zu einem kleinen Mädchen würde sie immer wieder werden.

Sie ging verdrossen auf die Tür zu, war dabei streng darauf bedacht, weder auf das mulmige Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zu achten, das sie so sehr an manche Situation im Wartezimmer ihres Zahnarztes erinnerte, noch dem Wanken in ihren Knien nachzugeben.

Vor der Tür verharrte sie noch einige Sekunden, oder auch Minuten, ehe sie den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Dass genau das auch diesmal nicht klappen wollte, lag an dem Zittern ihrer rechten Hand, und das konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht über­­sehen. Sandra ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, die den Schlüssel umklammerte, legte sie an die Lippen. „Reiß dich endlich zusammen! Du willst doch nicht den ganzen Abend vor dieser Tür verbringen", murmelte sie, und es klang wie eine Beschwörungsformel.

Sie startete einen neuen Versuch, und diesmal lief alles reibungslos. Der Schlüssel glitt wie von selbst hinein und drehte sich völlig ohne ihr Zutun um (natürlich tat er das nicht, es war bloß für Sandra so, als ginge die nötige Energie von dem Schlüssel aus, als wäre er es, der ihre Hand in dieser Bewegung mitnahm und nicht umgekehrt).

Sie zog den Schlüssel hinaus und legte ihre Hand auf die Klinke, in der festen Absicht, sie hinunter zu drücken, aber dann blieb sie doch in dieser Position stehen und sah auf die Hand hinunter. Sie sah den schlichten Goldreif, den ein dunkelroter Edelstein schmückte, sie dachte an Todd. Was er wohl gerade machte? Ob er in diesem Augenblick auch das sehnsüchtige Verlangen hatte, in ihren Armen zu liegen? Sie würde auf jeden Fall einiges dafür geben, jetzt bei ihm zu sein, in einem gemütlichen Bett, in seinem blonden Haar wühlend ihre gemeinsame Zukunft planen.

Als die Panik drohend in ihr aufzusteigen begann, wollte Sandra nichts so sehr, wie das Bewusstsein aus zu schalten, sich einfach vor den Fernseher zu setzen und in eine andere Welt entführen zu lassen, andere für einen denken lassen und selbst nichts mehr mit all dem zu tun zu haben.

Um den schlimmsten aller Gedanken nicht aufkommen und in ihr Bewusstsein durchdringen zu lassen, drückte sie die Türklinke der schweren Eisentür hinunter. Alles war ihr recht, wenn sie nur möglichst bald aus diesem dunklen Keller verschwinden konnte.

Entschlossen schwang sie die Tür auf. Der Geruch, der den Keller beherrschte war eine Mischung aus Feuchtigkeit, abgestandener Luft und dem Schimmel, der auf immer in den Fugen des Gemäuers wohnen würde. Und wer wusste schon, was sonst noch in diesen Wänden wohnte, ruhte oder sogar lebte?

Ein eiskalter Schauer überlief Sandra, und ließ ihre Nackenhaare sich aufstellen. Sie griff nach dem Lichtschalter und die drei Glühbirnen, die den Gang entlang von der Decke hingen, erleuchteten. Nein, erleuchten taten sie eigentlich nicht. Der Stromkreislauf war geschlossen, und der feine Wolframsdraht in den Lampen glühte, aber ungemein viel Licht spendeten diese Lampen nicht. Der lang Gang war ihrem Geschmack nach immer noch viel zu dunkel.

Sandras Weg hatte sie bisher höchstens ein oder zweimal allein hier runter geführt, denn normalerweise wurde sie von Todd oder ihrer Freundin Michelle begleitet. Außer­dem war sie noch nie bei Nacht – oder gar nach siebzehn Uhr hier gewesen, doch jetzt war sie allein mit ihren Ängsten in dem zweifelhaften Dämmerlicht. Es war wohl wie bei allem im Leben. Egal, wie sehr man sich bemühte, diesen Situationen aus dem Weg zu gehen, und wenn man es zu einer Religion machte, immer nach dem besseren, dem sicheren Weg zu suchen, irgendwann erwischte es einen dich, und man ist allein in der Dunkelheit. Ob man das nun metaphorisch auslegte oder mit einer alles anderen als bildhaften Lage verglich. Mit so einer, in der Sandra sich gerade befand.

Seit sie denken konnte, verfügte sie über eine blühende Phantasie, und mehr als einmal hatte die ihr im Leben hilfreich zur Seite gestanden. Sie bemitleidete Menschen, denen jegliche Form von Phantasie fehlte, aber gerade jetzt, wo ihr all die Dinge durch den Kopf schossen, die sie absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte, beneidete sie diese Menschen auch grenzenlos. Denn diese Menschen hatten bestimmt keine Angst von einem Vergewaltiger misshandelt und umgebracht zu werden.

Sandra rückte noch einmal den Wäschekorb zurecht, den sie auf ihrem Hüftknochen balancierte, dann ging sie mit kleinen Schritten los. Ihre Absätze klapperten auf dem Betonfußboden und entwickelten ein geradezu schauderhaftes Echo. Sie wäre gern schneller gelaufen, um das hier so einfach und sorgenfrei (hahaha) wie nur eben möglich hinter sich zu bringen, aber das Tippen ihrer Schuhe könnte dabei so laut werden, Dass sie womöglich überhören könnte, wenn sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschlich.

Nach zehn wackligen Schritten erreichte Sandra die Tür, hinter der sich die Waschküche befand. Natürlich wusste sie, Dass es auch dort nichts Böses zu befürchten gab, es war schließlich nur eine Waschküche, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich jetzt alles andere als besser. Was sie erwartete waren einige Waschmaschinen, die in Reihen aufgestellt waren, Wäscheleinen, die etwa auf Augenhöhe gespannt waren und ein paar Trockner. Wenn sie Glück hatte war die Waschküche leer, wenn sie ganz, ganz viel Pech hatte, würde nasse Wäsche an den Leinen hängen und ihr ins Gesicht schlagen, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war, sondern in Panik geriet. Doch Sandra sollte mehr als ganz, ganz viel Pech haben.

Zunächst stand sie vor einem mehr praktischen Problem. Es ging dabei um die Augen – Hand – Licht – Koordination, denn wenn sie den Gang verließ, würde sie das Licht löschen müssen, die schwere Eisentür öffnen und dann so schnell wie nur möglich um den Türrahmen herum nach dem Lichtschalter greifen, um nicht im Dunkeln zu stehen. Das wäre ja an sich keine große Sache gewesen, wenn sie nicht (allein in diesem Keller wäre) den sperrigen Wäschekorb unter dem rechten Arm halten müsste, dessen Inhalt, wenn sie ins Schwanken käme sich auf dem Boden verteilte, stände sie entweder im Dunkeln da, oder sie müsste sich länger als unbedingt nötig in diesem Keller aufhalten. Sie konnte ja schlecht ihre Sachen einfach hier liegen lassen. Das heißt, sie konnte schon, nur dummerweise wäre dann der ganze Ausflug bis jetzt umsonst gewesen.

„Ich werde einfach die Tür aufmachen, dann fällt noch etwas von dem Licht aus dem Gang in die Waschküche, dann kann ich ohne Angst dort das Licht anmachen, reingehen, und das Licht von draußen ausmachen", überlegte sie halblaut. „Und wenn ich fertig bin mit Waschen, gehe ich nach oben, hole den Test von der Torte raus und werde sie zur Feier des Tages ganz allein aufessen", beschloss sie wenig zuver­sichtlich, so Dass es eher nach der Wahl für eine Henkersmahlzeit klang.

Sandra erinnerte sich an etwas, das ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte, als sie noch ganz klein gewesen war. „Wenn man etwas zu lange bedenkt, wird es bedenklich." Immer diesen Spruch murmelnd öffnete sie zuerst die schwere Tür, hinter der die Wasch­küche lag, hielt sie mit dem Rücken offen und griff in die blendende Dunkelheit und fand fast auf Anhieb den Lichtschalter, um ihn anzuknipsen. Sie fühlte sich dabei, als würde sie den anspruchsvollsten und nervenaufreibendsten Leistungssport betreiben, den sich je ein Mensch vorstellen könnte. Sandra spürte, wie ihr kalter Schweiß aus den Poren trat und auf der Haut klebte. Das war ein Erlebnis, das sie lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Nicht seit jenem Tag, an dem sie von ihrem Onkel, der mal wieder besoffen von seiner Arbeit auf dem Feld nach Hause gekommen war, im dunklen Geräteschuppen eingesperrt worden war, weil sie es gewagt hatte, ihn zur Begrüßung zu umarmen. Seit diesem Erlebnis hatte sie panische Angst vor der Dunkelheit, denn erst nach vierzehn Stunden in der drückenden Schwärze des Schuppens war sie von ihrem großen Bruder Glen befreit worden.

Das Kunststück gelang, und sie stand sicher und wohlbehalten in der Waschküche. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, Dass sie je so froh sein würde, in diesem Raum zu sein.

„Das Licht!" Es fiel ihr siedendheiß ein und traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie hatte das Licht auf dem Gang nicht ausgeschaltet! Das bedeutete, Dass sie noch einmal diese Tür öffnen musste, ohne zu wissen, was sich dahinter verbarg.

Vielleicht war ihr ja jemand gefolgt und wartete nur auf diese Gelegenheit. Ja, vielleicht war da jemand hinter der Tür. Oder Etwas!

„Oder vielleicht machst du dich auch nur grundlos verrückt!"

In Lichtgeschwindigkeit riss sie die Tür wieder auf, drückte auf den Lichtschalter und zog sie wieder zu, um alle bösen Geister auszusperren. Dass sie unter diesen Umständen den Schalter überhaupt erwischt hatte, war ein absoluter Glücksgriff gewesen.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, oder einen weiteren Gedanken an ihre Ängste zu verschwenden, steuerte sie direkt auf die Waschmaschine zu.

Sie stopfte die Sachen in die Maschine und schaltete diese ein. Dann drehte sie sich um, um wieder nach oben zu gehen. Sandra hatte einen Anflug von Selbstverliebtheit und übermäßigem Stolz, während sie bemüht war, den gleichen Akt, den sie gerade vollbracht hatte, möglichst ebenso erfolgreich zu wiederholen.

Sie hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet und sah für Sekundenbruchteile in die Dunkelheit. Sandra fühlte sich sehr allein. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Es war ein bisschen wie die leere, drückende Angst, die sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, wenn eine wichtige Prüfung anstand. Die Dunkelheit wirkte auf eine Weise bedrohlich und bedrückend, wie sie es nicht mehr erlebt hatte, seit sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war.

Sandra hatte ein – für eine erwachsene Frau – seltsames Verhältnis zur Dunkelheit. Wenn sie beruflich allein in einem Hotel übernachten musste, ließ sie grundsätzlich ein kleines Licht die ganze Nacht lang eingeschaltet. Sie hatte sich immer eingeredet, das nur zu tun, damit sie in dem fremden Zimmer nicht über diverse Möbelstücke stolpern und dagegen laufen würde, wenn sie nachts zur Toilette wollte, tatsächlich aber hatte sie nur Angst vor dem betrunkenen Lachen ihres Onkels, das sie nur im Dunkeln hörte. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb sie selbst in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer nur selten ohne Licht schlafen konnte, wenn sie allein war. Und sei es nur das Nachttischlämpchen, über das sie ein buntes Tuch gelegt hatte, damit das Licht gedämpft wurde. Sie hatte versucht sich das abzugewöhnen, aber es war zwecklos.

Das Licht auf dem Kellerflur hinter der Tür, die sie gerade aufgestemmt hatte schaltete Sandra ohne Schwierigkeiten ein.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch.

Ihr Herz machte einen riesigen Satz. Ihre freie Hand fuhr an ihre Kehle, und sie brauchte eine lange Sekunde, um sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle zu haben, Dass sie wieder einigermaßen normal atmen konnte. Bestimmt war es nur eine der laufenden Waschmaschinen, oder ein Trockner. Es gab also absolut keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.

Schnell ließ sie ihre Hand wieder zur Wand in der Waschküche gleiten und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter.

Sie war nicht erschrocken, sie war schockiert und starr vor Angst, als sie fühlte, wie sich eine klamme Hand auf sie legte und sie zum Lichtschalter führte.

Das Licht erlosch in der Waschküche, und die Hand griff stärker zu, zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk – zunächst behutsam, dann bestimmt zurück in den dunklen Raum.

Sandra spürte, Dass jeder Widerstand zwecklos war, sie hätte auch gar nicht die Kraft dazu gehabt, denn die Angst bohrte sich wie ein glühendes Schwert in ihr Herz und drohte sie zu zerreißen.

Die Hand war kräftig, aber gleichzeitig leblos, zwei Dinge, die nicht zusammen passten, und für eine Sekunde dachte Sandra, sie bildete sich das alles nur ein, weil ihre überreizten Sinne und ihre Phantasie ihr einen Streich spielten, aber dann bohrten sich die langen Fingernägel der Hand in ihr Fleisch, und das macht die Sache um so realer.

„Ggghhhhhha!" war alles, was sie atemlos hervorbringen konnte. Gleichzeitig ließ Sandra den Wäschekorb mit dem Waschpulver fallen, den sie so bedacht unter ihrem Arm balanciert hatte, riss sich von der Hand los und taumelte nach hinten. Weg von der Hand, aber unglücklicherweise auch weg von dem Lichtspalt, der noch durch die sich langsam schließende Tür fiel und immer schmaler wurde, und für Sandra jetzt das Symbol des Überlebens darstellte.

In blinder Panik rannte Sandra rückwärts ins Dunkel, den Blick immer weiter auf den Lichtstrahl gerichtet, in den nun eine Gestalt trat.

Mit dem nächsten Schritt, den sie tat, lief Sandra gegen etwas, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie stürzte.

Beim Aufprall schlug sie sich den Kopf an irgendetwas Hartem an, sie konnte nur vermuten, Dass es sich dabei um eine Waschmaschine oder einen Trockner handelte. Mit letzter Kraft rappelte sie sich wieder auf, denn sie hörte, Dass die Schritte der Gestalt immer näher kamen. Mit vorgestreckten Armen wankte sie in die Richtung, in der sie die andere Tür vermutete, aber ihre Hände berührten etwas Feuchtkaltes. Sandra erschrak, schrie auf und verlor völlig die Orientierung und ihren Gleichgewichtssinn, so Dass sie wieder fiel.

Diesmal jedoch hatte sie nicht mehr die Kraft, sich wieder hochzuziehen. Sie spürte, wie etwas Warmes, Klebriges ihre Stirn hinab aus der Kopfwunde sickerte, die sie sich zugezogen hatte. Blut.

Sie war in völliger Dunkelheit, aber sie bekam keine Angstzustände, sie fühlte sich nicht einmal mehr im Mindesten besorgt, denn eine wohltuende, betäubende Schwärze senkte sich über ihr Bewusstsein, und Sandra gab dem wohlwollend nach.

Sie spürte nicht mehr, wie es sich auf sie stürzte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Viel Spaßbei Kapitel zwei, lg, N.Snape

**ZWEI**

__

FBI-Hauptquartier  
Washington D.C., Virginia  
Donnerstag, 17.43 Uhr

Es war ein überraschend kalter Tag für die Verhältnisse von Washington im Dezember. Der Himmel war grau und die Temperaturen waren im Verlaufe des Tages kein bißchen gestiegen, sie blieben seit dem frühen Morgen bei Minus Elf Grad Celsius. Die Winter in der Hauptstadt der Vereinigten Staaten wurden stets von einem eisigen Wind und andauernder Bewölkung beherrscht, es schneite selten, aber wenn es schneite, kam der Wetterumschlag meist so infernalisch, dass jegliche Bewegung in der Stadt zusammenbrach.

Es war Heiligabend, ein düsterer und unfreundlicher Tag, aber schon in der Eingangshalle des J. Edgar Hoover Buildings wurde Special Agent Dana Scully die Freude und Herzlichkeit dieses Tages bewusst. Da war nichts von der üblichen Geschäftigkeit und dem elitären Bewusstsein zu spüren, das sonst das FBI und alle Agenten in ihrem Verhalten lenkte und beherrschte. Über der Aufzugtür hing sogar eine grüne Girlande aus Kunsttanne mit roten Schleifen daran. Scully konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln.

Der Aufzug hielt im Keller, die Schiebetür öffnete sich und Scully trat hinaus. Sie spürte die Blicke der anderen FBI-Agenten, die auf ihrem Rücken hafteten. Sobald die Aufzugtüren wieder geschlossen waren, würden sie sich ansehen, den einen oder anderen abfälligen Kommentar über sie, ihre Arbeit und ihren Partner abgeben oder einfach nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie war immer eine angesehene Agentin gewesen, vielleicht hatten nicht alle ihren Arbeitseifer verstanden, oder weshalb sie alles, was sie anpackte auch mit Erfolg beenden wollte, aber sie hatte einen guten Ruf gehabt. Man hatte sie respektiert.

Jetzt arbeitete sie mit Fox Mulder zusammen. Mit „Spooky" Mulder, wie ihn die Kollegen gern nannten. Und dieser Spitzname traf die Sache in ihren Augen eigentlich haargenau. Er neigte zu überspannten Ideen, hing Verschwörungstheorien hinterher und hatte sich sogar beruflich dem Übernatürlichen, Außerirdischen, Unerklärlichen und Paranormalen verpflichtet. In den letzten Jahren hatte sich Scully an ihn gewöhnt, sie schätzte ihn und seine Ideen, auch wenn sie nur ungern zugab, wie oft er mit diesen verqueren Einfällen richtig lag. Er schien ihr manchmal wie ein wandelndes Lexikon der Paranormalitäten, denn wann immer man ihm einen auf den ersten Blick noch so gewöhnlichen Fall vor die Nase hielt, den man hieb- und stichfest mit den altmodischen Erklärungen lösen konnte, fand er einen Haken an der Sache, und nicht nur das, er hatte auch sofort eine passende Theorie zur Hand.

Das einzige, was Scully an ihrer Zusammenarbeit nicht gefiel, war, dass er sie mit den Jahren immer öfter dazu gebracht hatte, ihm ein bißchen mehr Glauben zu schenken, sie war leichter zu überzeugen, als am Anfang.

Als sie das Büro betrat, wurden ihr mal wieder einige der Nachteile bewusst, dass Mulder und Scully ihren Kollegen und Vorgesetzten ein Dorn im Auge waren. Dieses Büro war der ehemalige Kopierraum, er lag im Keller, hatte keine Fenster und war nicht beheizt.

„Was tun Sie denn an diesem Tag hier, Scully?" begrüßte Mulder sie mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten feiern?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich hergekommen bin, vielleicht nur, um Ihnen frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen." Sie setzte sich in ihren Stuhl, ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch und zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. „Ich war eigentlich schon auf dem Weg nach Hause. Meine Mutter hat ein großes Abendessen vorbereitet, eigentlich ist alles wie jedes Jahr." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wollen Sie Heiligabend allein hier in diesem kalten Büro verbringen, oder werden Sie zu Ihrer Mutter fahren?"

Mulder legte die Unterlagen, in die er gerade vertieft war, auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. „Es gibt da ein paar sehr interessante Sachen, die ich noch durcharbeiten wollte, und heute ist der ideale Tag dafür. In ein paar Stunden wird auch der letzte von hier verschwunden sein, dann kann ich mich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren." Er deutete auf den Aktenberg auf seinem Tisch.

Scully wusste, dass Mulder gern allein war, er liebte es, sich in den neuesten Meldungen der Boulevardpresse über unerklärliche Phänomene oder UFO-Sichtungen zu verkriechen, aber heute hatte sie das Gefühl, er solle nicht allein sein.

„Vielleicht..." begann sie, machte dann eine Pause, in der sie auf ihre Hände sah, die unruhig miteinander spielten. „... ich dachte, vielleicht möchten Sie mich ja heute Abend begleiten, dann müssten Sie nicht allein sein."

„Glauben Sie, unsere Beziehung ist schon so weit, dass Sie mich Ihrer Mutter vorstellen sollten?" scherzte Mulder.

Scully erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Mhhmm. Es ist immerhin Weihnachten, ich bin heute wohl ein bißchen sentimental."

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich glaube, ich bleibe doch besser hier. Ich käme mir wie ein Eindringling vor, so als hätte ich mich aufgedrängt."

Sie nickte, nicht weil sie ihm zustimmte, sondern weil sie ihn verstand.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht fahre ich ja doch noch zu meiner Mutter und wünsche Frohe Weihnachten", zog er in Erwägung, wohl wissend, dass er das sehr wahrscheinlich nicht tun würde.

„In Ordnung." Scully stand auf und schob den Stuhl wieder näher an den Tisch. Auch Mulder erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und eilte zur Tür, um sie ihr aufzumachen.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen frohe Weihnachten, Mulder!"

„Danke Scully, wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Und essen Sie nicht zu viele Weihnachtskekse!" Er lächelte sie schelmisch an, drückte ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Kaum saß Mulder wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sich in ein paar Augenzeugenberichte über Abduktionen vertieft, als die Tür aufging, und Assistant Director Walter Skinner in das Büro trat.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Sie heute Abend hier anzutreffen sind." Er lehnte sich gegen den silbernen Aktenschrank, der neben der Tür stand, und betrachtete Mulder. Skinner war etwas über einen Meter achtzig groß, kräftig, aber nicht dick. Er ging auf die fünfzig zu und seine Haare hatten sich bereits zu einer Halbglatze gelichtet. Auf der Nase trug er wie üblich seine Brille mit dem dünnen, dunkelbraunen Rand. Seine dunklen Augen waren rege und freundlich.

Mulder mochte Skinner, und er vermutete, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Skinner hatte ihnen schon mehr als einmal aus einer brenzligen Situation herausge­holfen, indem er für sie eingetreten war, ohne auf eventuelle Konsequenzen für sich selbst zu achten. Schon mehrfach hatte er für sie sein Leben riskiert.

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn Sie Weihnachten hier im Büro verbringen. Sie sollten lieber nach Hause zu Ihrer Mutter fahren, und mit ihr feiern. Für sie ist es mit Sicherheit auch nicht leicht an diesem Tag."

„Ich habe noch etwas zu tun."

„Das kann ja wohl bis Montag liegen bleiben. Ich weiß, dass es in letzter Zeit in Ihrer Familie nicht leicht war. Es gab viele Probleme, aber Sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass Sie noch eine Familie haben." Er nahm seine Brille von der Nase, was für Mulder ein Zeichen war, dass er seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit schweifen ließ. „Wissen Sie, als ich noch ein Kind war, war es bei uns zu Hause Tradition, jedes Jahr an Weihnachten ein großes Familienfest zu veranstalten. Alle Verwandten und Anverwandten kamen zusammen, wir trafen uns immer in unserem Haus und dann haben wir gemeinsam an einem sehr langen Tisch gegessen. Als ich klein war, habe ich diese Feste geliebt, die ganze Familie war da, wozu auch viele Kinder gehörten. Aber als ich dreizehn wurde, fing ich an, diese ständigen Familienfeste zu hassen. Meine Tanten kamen dann immer auf mich zu, kniffen mich in die Wange und tätschelten mir den Kopf, wie groß ich doch schon geworden sei. Also beschloss ich in diesem Jahr Weihnachten nicht zu Hause zu verbringen, sondern verdrückte mich zu einem Klassenkameraden, dessen Familie Weihnachten aus religiösen Gründen nicht feierte. Meine Eltern haben einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, und meine Großmutter hat, wie ich später gehört habe, geweint. Ich hatte danach ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, aber ich dachte mir, nächstes Jahr Weihnachten könnte ich es wieder gut machen." Er sah ziellos in die Ferne, als wäre die Erinnerung daran noch immer schmerzlich gegenwärtig. „Im November des nächsten Jahres ist sie gestorben."

„Aber Ihre Großmutter hat Sie nicht belogen", warf Mulder an dieser Stelle ein.

„Nein, aber sie war immer für mich da, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe, genauso wie Ihre Mutter für Sie. Sie war bei Ihnen, nach dem schweren Verlust Ihrer Schwester, und ich bin sicher, Sie können auch heute noch zu ihr gehen, wenn Sie Probleme haben. Denken Sie an Ihre Familie, Agent Mulder. Sie arbeiten tagaus – tagein, das ganze Jahr lang, Ihr letzter Urlaub ist schon eine ganze Weile her, nehmen Sie sich wenigstens diesen einen Tag, um mal abzuspannen und Ihrer Mutter zu helfen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Mulder blickte ihm noch eine Weile nach, bevor er kurz entschlossen sein Jackett von der Stuhllehne nahm. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er löschte das Licht und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Mutter.


	3. Kapitel 3

_**DREI**_

_Maggie Scullys Haus  
Irgendwo in Virginia  
Mittwoch, 18.53 Uhr_

Seit die Kinder aus dem Haus waren, war es bei Scullys Eltern Tradition gewesen, dass alle am Heiligabend wieder zusammenkamen, um miteinander zu essen und ein bisschen zu reden. Mitternacht gingen sie dann alle zusammen in die Kirche zur Christmette.

Doch mit den Jahren waren es immer weniger geworden, die kamen. Zuerst war ihr Vater gestorben, und seit auch Melissa umgekommen war, kam Dana auch nicht mehr gern zu diesen alljährlichen Weihnachtsessen. Melissa hatte ihre Schwester mit ihrer Überzeugung von der New – Age – Religion und ihrer ätherischen, spirituellen Art manchmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben, aber erst seit sie nicht mehr da war, wurde Scully klar, wie sehr sie in diesem Haus fehlte. Es war so viel stiller geworden, obwohl sich alle bemühten, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und einander ein perfektes Schauspiel zu bieten, indem sie eine Idylle markierten, und so taten, als habe sich nichts verändert.

Scully hatte sich eingebildet, über den Tod ihres Vaters und ihrer Schwester hinweggekommen zu sein, doch immer wenn sie das Haus ihrer Eltern betrat, merkte sie, wie allgegenwärtig die beiden noch in ihr waren, und wie sehr sie ihr fehlten.

Scully war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber es hatte sich nichts verändert, sogar der Geruch in der Wohnung war noch der gleiche wie immer. Als sie noch klein gewesen war, hatte sie es nie bemerkt, aber jetzt, wo sie dieses Haus endlich wieder betrat, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, stieg der Duft von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit wieder in ihre Nase.

„Dana, schön, dass du da bist", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Hi Mom!" Sie erwiderte die Umarmung ihrer Mutter. Sie gab ihr Sicherheit und das Gefühl, an einen Ort gekommen zu sein, an dem sie nichts leisten musste, an dem sie einfach nur da sein konnte.

„Die anderen sind schon da, aber wir haben auf dich gewartet."

„Es tut mir leid, ich musste noch etwas erledigen." Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe.

Mrs. Scully betrachtete ihre Tochter eindringlich, dann streichelte sie ihr über die Wange. „Du siehst blass aus, Dana. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Mom. Ich glaube ich brüte nur eine Erkältung aus, nichts weiter!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du schon ins Esszimmer gehst, ich verschwinde in der Küche, ja?" schlug ihre Mutter vor und wand sich ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auch schon zum Gehen.

Als Scully das Esszimmer betrat, ergriff sofort ihr großer Bruder Bill jr. das Wort.

„Bringen die euch bei der Regierung nicht bei, pünktlich zu sein? Oder was gab es da wichtiges, dass du uns hast warten lassen?" Bill stand auf und drückte seine Schwester fest an sich.

„Weißt du, ich hatte noch eine Verabredung mit einem geheimen Informanten, der mich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, dass jemand ein Attentat auf die Navy plant."

Bills Frau Tara lachte, und er selbst wusste darauf nichts zu sagen. „Setz dich", forderte er Dana stattdessen auf und rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht.

Matthew, das einjährige Baby von Bill und Tara, dass in seinem Kinderstühlchen und gluckste zufrieden vor sich hin. Es streckte die kleine Hand nach Tante Dana aus. Sie hatte das Kind ihres Bruders nach seiner Geburt nur noch ein weiteres Mal gesehen, weil Bill auf dem Marinestützpunkt lebte und sie ihn dort nur sehr selten besuchte. Seit dem letzten Mal war Matthew enorm gewachsen, die roten Haare waren immer noch ziemlich dünn, aber sie kringelten sich unter dem kleinen Mützchen hervor.

„Wie sieht's denn aus auf Washingtons Straßen? Kann ich mich in der Dunkelheit noch raus trauen oder hat sich wieder ein UFO in unsere Stadt verirrt?" Bill beugte sich über den Tisch hinweg zu seiner Schwester.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaube nicht, dass gerade Jagdsaison auf kleine Marineoffiziere ist", erklärte Scully in einem nüchternen Ton.

„Wo hat es denn deinen Mulder heute Abend hin verschlagen? Hat es ihn wieder nach Kanada gezogen, um dort nach Außerirdischen zu suchen?"

„Warum hast du mir nicht vorher gesagt, dass du heute Abend nur darauf aus bist, meinen Partner zu kritisieren? Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mich mehr angestrengt ihn zu überreden, mich heute Abend zu begleiten, und dann könnte er sich selbst verteidigen." Scully hasste es, wenn ihr Bruder auf Mulder herum hackte.

Ein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck machte sich in Bills Zügen bemerkbar. Er wusste nicht, ob es ein Scherz gewesen war, oder ob sie es ernst gemeint hatte.

„Es ist Weihnachten, ihr beiden, findet ihr es richtig, das ausgerechnet heute auszudiskutieren?" meinte Tara tadelnd.

Scully schluckte. Sie würde jetzt nichts sagen, um ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie hatte es ein für alle mal satt, dass ihr Bruder ständig etwas an Mulder auszusetzen hatte. Er musste ja nicht gerade Bruderschaft mit ihm trinken, aber wenigstens ein bisschen Anerkennung und Respekt seinerseits wäre ihrer Meinung nach durchaus angebracht. Immerhin war es Mulder zu verdanken, dass sie noch lebte. Hätte er sich nicht auf die Suche nach einem Heilmittel gegen ihren Krebs gemacht, wäre sie jetzt schon tot. Doch Bill sah nur, dass Mulder die Ursache für ihre Erkrankung gewesen war. Er wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass sie sich ihren Beruf selbst ausgesucht hatte und ihr die damit verbundenen Risiken vorher bekannt gewesen waren.

Das Essen verlief wesentlich ruhiger, als Scully erwartet hatte, sie retteten sich in belanglose Gespräche über Matthew, das Wetter und den neuen Pfarrer, der Father McGue letzten Sommer abgelöst hatte. Danach half Dana ihrer Mutter, das Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen und abzuwaschen, während Bill, Tara und Danas jüngster Bruder Charles sich im Wohnzimmer über die Pläne für das nächste Jahr unterhielten. Es war möglich, dass Bill befördert wurde, so dass ihre Planung davon abhing.

Als Scully aus der Küche zurückkam, blieb sie im Esszimmer vor der Wand stehen, an der die Familienfotos hingen, und betrachtete sie, eins nach dem anderen. Es waren Bilder aus einer anderen Zeit, sie waren noch Kinder gewesen, spielten im Wald oder waren friedlich und gut gelaunt um den Weihnachtsbaum versammelt. Damals hatten sie viel gelacht, und eigentlich war Dana das ganze Leben in diesen Jahren unglaublich leicht und wundervoll vorgekommen. Heute kam es ihr manchmal so vor, als seien diese Bilder nicht nur aus einer anderen Zeit, sondern aus einem anderen Leben.

Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an dem Foto ihres Vaters hängen, es war nicht lange vor seinem Tod aufgenommen worden. Das Bild zeigte Captain William Scully in seiner blendend weißen Uniform, mit den vielen Auszeichnungen an seiner linken Brust und dem selbstbewussten Lächeln, nicht den Ehemann und Vater, der dunkle Hosen und karierte Flanellhemden getragen hatte. Dieses Bild war typisch für ihn, es spiegelte seine ganze Lebenseinstellung wider. Captain Scully hatte sein Leben auf der Überholspur verbracht, sein ganzer Ehrgeiz war es immer gewesen, der Beste und Erfolgreichste zu sein. Das Privatleben kam bei ihm meistens erst an zweiter Stelle, und manchmal hatte er über seine Verliebtheit in den Beruf seine Familie vergessen.

Dana war immer seine kleine Tochter gewesen, er nannte sie Steuermann und sie ihn Ahab. Sie waren eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, hatten Geheimnisse und lachten über Dinge, die ein anderer Mensch nie verstanden hatte. Als Dana Scully noch ein Kind gewesen war, war sie ihrem Vater näher, als eines ihrer Geschwister es je hätte sein können, vielleicht, weil sie sich so ähnlich waren. Sie hatte nicht nur sein rotes Haar und die blauen Augen geerbt, nein, sie glichen sich auch emotional. Und sie hatte seinen fast schon krankhaften Ehrgeiz. Sie wollte so erfolgreich werden wie ihr Vater es war, sie wollte ihm gefallen und ihr innigster Wunsch war es, dass er stolz auf sie war, doch als sie sich entschied zum FBI zu gehen, zerbrach etwas zwischen ihnen. Aus diesem Grund, den Scully nicht verstanden hatte, hatte ihr Vater es ihr nie verziehen, dass sie diese berufliche Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Sie waren sich nie wieder so nahe gewesen wie vorher, und als er schließlich starb, waren so viele Dinge offen geblieben, die sie ihm noch hatte sagen wollen, die sie ihm hatte erklären wollen. Doch sie hatte nie den Mut aufgebracht, bis es schließlich zu spät gewesen war.

„Dana, du solltest nicht über so traurige Dinge nachdenken. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten", riss Charles sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er strahlte sie auf diese für ihn typische Weise an, die es Dana schon als Kind unmöglich gemacht hatte, sein Lächeln nicht zu erwidern.

„Na, komm wieder ins Wohnzimmer, große Schwester, ich will schließlich auch noch etwas von dir haben." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und sie gingen zusammen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.


	4. Kapitel 4

_**VIER**_

_Graceful Lady Fruchtbarkeitsklinik  
Seattle, Washington  
Donnerstag, 19.18 Uhr_

Jetzt war es schon wieder geschehen. Zum zweiten Mal hatte man Dr. Lisa Ransome an einem Feiertag, den man eigentlich im engsten Familienkreis verbringen sollte, in die Klinik gerufen, weil ein vermeintlich wichtiger Zwischenfall ihre sofortige Anwesenheit erforderte. Am frühen Nachmittag war der Anruf gekommen – von Dr. Norfolk persönlich. Er hatte ihr auf unmissverständliche Weise klargemacht, dass sie ihren Job vergessen konnte, wenn sie nicht zu dem kurzfristig anberaumten Meeting erschien. Mehr hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, er schien es nicht einmal für nötig zu erachten, sie wenigstens im Ansatz darauf vorzubereiten, was auf sie zukam.

Lisa saß also in ihrem Büro und blätterte unaufhörlich in den Akten, die ungeordnet auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht hier sein, und erst recht nicht zu diesem Meeting gehen. Die Beweggründe dieser Ärzte erschienen ihr einfach falsch, und sie war nicht sicher, ob sie das noch länger mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte. Sicher, es war eine andere Zeit gewesen, die Situation war brenzlig gewesen und hatte so einiges gerechtfertigt, doch mittlerweile müssten sogar diese Idioten mitbekommen haben, dass sich so einiges verändert hatte.

Wenn sie heute darüber nachdachte, fragte sie sich häufig, wie es überhaupt so weit hatte kommen können. Wie war sie da nur rein geraten? Aber eigentlich traf sie gar keine Schuld, sie hatte am Anfang nicht geahnt, was da auf sie zukommen würde, nicht in ihren schrecklichsten Träumen hätte sie sich früher auch nur ausmalen können, dass es so etwas überhaupt gab, das irgend jemand auf die Idee kommen könnte sich ein derartiges Projekt ausdenken zu können. Es lag fern von den Dingen, die sich ein vernünftig denkender Mensch vorstellen konnte.

Lisa war jung gewesen, voller guter Absichten und hehrer Ziele, idealistisch – und sehr naiv. Deshalb dachte sie sich auch gar nichts dabei, als Doktor Richard Norfolk sie auf der Abschlussfeier nach der Überreichung des Diploms angesprochen hatte und ihr dieses verlockende Angebot unterbreitet hatte. Im ersten Augenblick war es ein wenig seltsam gewesen, einfach so angesprochen zu werden und dann auch noch ein derart reizvolles Angebot geliefert zu bekommen, aber dann hatte Lisa reagiert, wie viele Collegeabsolventen es getan hatten. Sie war von dem Gedanken, eine steile Karriere vor sich zu haben, berühmt zu werden und viel Geld zu verdienen, geblendet worden. Und es war ja auch nicht gerade so, als wäre der Job das Schlechteste, was ihr hätte passieren können. Sie arbeitete genau in dem medizinischen Bereich, in dem sie immer hatte tätig sein wollen. Schon in ihrer Abschlussarbeit am College hatte sie sich mit dem Thema der künstlichen Befruchtung, mit ihren Vor- und Nachteilen, den Risiken und Gefahren auseinandergesetzt. Da kam ihr dieses Angebot gerade recht.

Sie war so dumm gewesen. Heute dachte sie sich fast täglich, wie unüberlegt die schnelle Entscheidung für diesen Job gewesen war. Jeder vernünftige Mensch, der ein Stück weiter denken konnte als bis zur Nasenspitze, hätte selbst auf die Idee kommen können, dass da irgend etwas nicht stimmte, dass da irgend etwas faul war. Aber sie hatte man wirklich erst mit der Nase darauf stoßen müssen. Natürlich war es schon irgendwie verdächtig, dass sie nur mit einem bestimmten, äußerst geringen Anteil der Patientinnen in Kontakt kam. Für dieses Projekt hatten sie sogar ihre eigene, medizinische Abteilung, zu der man nur durch einen bestimmten, regelmäßig wechselnden Zahlencode Zutritt hatte. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie die einzige neue Mitarbeiterin war, die innerhalb der letzten zehn Jahre eingestellt worden war. Heute konnte sie über ihre eigene Naivität eigentlich nur noch verständnislos den Kopf schütteln. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie lange es gedauert hatte bis sie zum ersten Mal nach Antworten gefragt hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie leicht sie an der Nase herumzuführen war. Geschlagene zwei Jahre waren vergangen bis sie zum ersten Mal bei Dr. Norfolk auf der Matte gestanden hatte und die entscheidenden Fragen gestellt hatte.

Heute wünschte sie sich fast, sie hätte diese Fragen niemals gestellt. Es wäre so leicht gewesen, einfach weiter zu arbeiten ohne sich zu kümmern, ohne dieses verdammte, bohrende Gewissen. Aber nein, sie hatte sich einmischen müssen. Schön, Lisa war aufgrund ihres Wissens in der Kommandokette weiter nach oben gestiegen, ihr Jahreseinkommen hatte sich um eine Null vor dem Komma vermehrt, aber das alles war es wirklich nicht wert gewesen.

Könnte Lisa die Zeit zurückdrehen, hätte sie zweifellos einiges anders gemacht. Zum Beispiel würde sie keine Sekunde zögern und ihren Job kündigen, nachdem sie von dem wirklichen Ausmaß des Projektes erfahren hatte. Aber nur wenige Wochen nachdem Lisa die Dinge erfahren hatte, von denen sie heute am liebsten nie etwas gewusst hätte, war ihre Schwangerschaft festgestellt worden. Also war sie wohl oder übel geblieben, denn sie und David brauchten das Geld, und wer würde schon eine junge Frau einstellen, die schwanger war und in der nächsten Zeit häufiger ausfallen würde? Mit dem Wissen, das sie heute hatte, wäre sie nie in der Graceful Lady Klinik geblieben. Denn kaum war Sam geboren, hatten Dr. Norfolk und seine Hintermänner auch endlich ein Druckmittel, um ihr Schweigen zu garantieren.

Lisa ließ die Akten sinken und stützte ihren Kopf in die Handflächen. Wozu diese Besprechung an Heiligabend? Sie wollte viel lieber zu Hause sein und mit ihrer Familie zusammen Weihnachten feiern. Einen Moment dachte sie an David und daran, wie viel er schon hatte in Kauf nehmen müssen, wie oft er sie ihres Jobs zuliebe hatte entbehren müssen... und wie oft sie ihn wegen dieses wahnsinnigen Projektes hatte belügen müssen. Geheimhaltungsstufe Eins, Top Secret und so weiter.

Lisa zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie eine schwere Tür zufallen hörte. Sie sah auf und stellte fest, dass Dr. Norfolk ihr Büro betreten hatte und jetzt vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

„Oh, Dr. Norfolk!" Lisa setzte sich aufrecht hin und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand einmal über das Haar, um zu testen, ob ihre Frisur wenigstens noch einigermaßen saß.

„Schön, dass Sie sich auch endlich zu uns gesellen können, Dr. Ransome! Ich hatte schon gedacht, Sie kommen gar nicht mehr, bei Ihnen kann man ja nie sicher sein."

Lisa musste erst einmal tief Luft holen, um sich von der kurzen, aber wirkungsvollen Tirade zu erholen. Doch auch jetzt, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, wusste sie nicht genau, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, ohne sich noch mehr Ärger einzuhandeln. Also beschloss sie, seinen Anflug von oberlehrerhafter Arroganz einfach zu ignorieren. Stattdessen wandte sie sich dem eigentlichen Thema zu. Schließlich war sie an Heiligabend nicht wie ein geölter Blitz zur Arbeit gefahren, nur um sich eine Gardinenpredigt abzuholen, sondern um produktiver Arbeit zu leisten.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Dr. Norfolk, aber ich musste meinen Schwiegereltern erklären, warum ich an Heiligabend plötzlich zur Arbeit muss. Doch jetzt bin ich ja da."

Sie stand auf und ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum, um Doktor Norfolk direkt ansehen zu können.

„Also, warum bin ich hier?"

Dr. Norfolk sah ihr mit seinen kalten grauen Augen direkt ins Gesicht.

„Wir haben die Spur von einem Exemplar des ‚Glorious Future 126' Projektes."

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis Lisa das ganze Ausmaß dieses Satzes voll begriffen hatte. Sofort beugte sie sich über die Akte, die Dr. Norfolk auf ihren Tisch gelegt hatte. Die Gedanken an ihre Familie waren wie weggeblasen, und sie konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Ausführungen, die sie zu lesen begann. Es war eine Zeitungsnotiz der New York Times, die von dem grauenerregenden Mord an einer jungen Frau in dem Craving-Building handelte. In dem Artikel hieß es, die Leiche sei wie ein Tier ausgeschlachtet worden, und dann in einem Keller abgelegt worden. Lisa zwang sich weiter zu lesen. Das Opfer war gerade frisch verheiratet, hatte eine viel versprechende Karriere vor sich und war außerdem noch schwanger gewesen. Der Mörder, über den man noch nichts Konkretes in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wurde als gefährliche, bösartige Bestie charakterisiert.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ‚Glorious Future' - Kinder zeugungsfähig sind", meinte Lisa, nachdem sie den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte, und sich mit Grauen in den Augen ihrem Vorgesetzten zuwandte. Dieser machte nur ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und schien sich zu fragen, wie er nur so eine Frau hatte einstellen können.

Lisa spürte, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Deshalb fing sie noch einmal an, den Artikel zu überfliegen. Ungefähr nach der Hälfte blickte sie Dr. Norfolk überrascht an.

„Sie war ja erst vierundzwanzig!" verwirrt flog ihr Blick noch einmal zu dem Foto, das von der lebenden Sandra McAllister neben dem Artikel zu sehen war und wieder zu Dr. Norfolk zurück.

-

-

_Kommentare und Anregungen werde gerne entgegen genommen :) N.Snape_


	5. Kapitel 5

**_FÜNF_**

_Craving-Building  
Manhattan, New York  
Freitag, 14.02 Uhr_

Die schneebedeckten Straßen New Yorks waren nicht so überfüllt, wie es sonst um diese Zeit in Manhattan der Fall war. Das mochte an dem plötzlichen Wintereinbruch liegen. In den letzten Wochen waren die Temperaturen erheblich in den Keller gesunken, der Himmel war ständig verhangen, und es sah nach weißen Weihnachten aus – endlich mal wieder. Die Meteorologen schlossen untereinander Wetten ab, wann der Schneefall einsetzen würde, und in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag hatte er es dann schließlich getan.

Trotz der Rutschgefahr fand Special Agent Fox Mulder es nicht erstrebenswert das Tempo des Mietwagens zu drosseln. Der Flug von Washington hatte Verspätung gehabt, und er konnte es kaum erwarten den Tatort zu erreichen.

Auf dem Beifahrersitz saß seine Partnerin Special Agent Dana Scully und kramte in den Taschen ihres langen, dunklen Mantels nach einem Taschentuch. Sie war heute Morgen mit einer schweren Erkältung aufgewacht, die jedoch kein Grund war, ihren Partner diesen Fall alleine lösen zu lassen. Sie saß zusammengekauert neben Mulder und versuchte, ihre bohrenden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren. Allerdings bemerkte sie, dass Mulder sie von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem besorgten Blick bedachte.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie in der Lage sind zu arbeiten, Scully?" fragte er in einem Ton, der die Antwort darauf schon implizierte.

„Wollen Sie mich etwa loswerden?"

„Als wohlerzogenes Mädchen sollten Sie wissen, dass man auf eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage antwortet." Als sie nicht darauf einging, beschloss er das Gespräch auf den Fall zu lenken. „Haben Sie sich schon die Akte über den Fall Sandra McAllister durchgelesen?"

Sie warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. „Nein Mulder, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das nicht auch noch tun konnte. Sie haben mich eine halbe Stunde bevor der Flug ging angerufen, die mir verbliebene Zeit habe ich damit verbracht zu packen und zum Flughafen zu hetzen. Im Flugzeug bin ich eingenickt, wie Sie hätten bemerken können, wenn Sie nicht die ganze Zeit mit der blonden Stewardess geflirtet hätten."

„Wie haben Sie das bemerkt, wenn Sie geschlafen haben?" er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern erklärte ihr direkt in groben Zügen, worum es in dem Fall ging. „Also, eine Frau, vierundzwanzig Jahre alt, Sandra McAllister, geht gestern Abend gegen neun Uhr in ihre Waschküche, zu der man sich nur durch einen Sonderschlüssel Zugang verschaffen kann. In dieser Waschküche begegnet sie jemandem, der ihr Gesicht auf bestialische Weise entstellt und außerdem ihren Unterleib aufreißt."

„Hat er sie vergewaltigt?" fragte sie angewidert.

„Nein, aber es scheint so, als hätte er ihre Gebärmutter entfernt."

Scully betrachtete ihn mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie überhaupt noch eine Gebärmutter hatte? Vielleicht musste sie ja irgendwann operativ entfernt werden."

„Ja, der Uterus wurde im Keller drei Gänge von der Waschküche entfernt gefunden."

„Wer hat die Leiche entdeckt?"

„Ein Nachbar, Daniel OBrian. Er wollte gerade seine Wäsche hoch holen, die er über Nacht im Trockner gelassen hatte. Er hat dann sofort die Polizei – oder vielmehr Detective George Ross – verständigt. Dieser hat sich dann an das FBI zu Rate gewandt."

„Und warum wurden wir bei diesem Fall zu Rate gezogen?"

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie keine Gebärmutter mehr hatte?"

„Kann es sich dabei nicht einfach um einen Serienmörder handeln, der sich seine Trophäe mitgenommen hat?" fragte sie und schniefte effektvoll.

„Ist es denn üblich, dass ein Serienmörder seine Trophäe irgendwo liegen lässt? Ich meine mich dunkel daran zu erinnern, dass..." Er unterbrach sich, als Scully ihn durch ein Niesen zum Schweigen brachte.

„Stecken Sie mich bloß nicht an, Scully! Nächste Woche spielen die Mets gegen die White Socks im Shea Stadion, und Langly hat Logenplätze für uns arrangiert!"

„Na Klasse, genau das brauche ich jetzt, einen Haufen laut grölender Kerle, die ein paar schwitzende Kolosse anfeuern. Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn wir diesen Fall so schnell wie möglich lösen könnten, damit wir bald wieder zu Hause sind."

„Wo bleibt Ihr Abenteuergeist, Scully?"

Mulder lenkte den Wagen auf einen großen Parkplatz, hinter dem sich das gigantische Gebäude auf der 52nd Street befand. Schon von hier aus konnte man sehen, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Der Platz war von mehreren Polizeibeamten, die mühsam versuchten Schaulustige vom Tatort fernzuhalten, überfüllt.

Langsam fuhr Mulder durch die Menge. „Es ist mir immer wieder ein Rätsel, was die Leute so toll an einem Mordfall finden!"

„Mulder, ich dachte, Sie hätten Psychologie studiert. Es lenkt die Leute von ihrem langweiligen Alltagsleben ab."

Der Ford kam zum Stehen, und die Agenten stiegen aus.

Ein untersetzter, grauhaariger Mann in Uniform kam sofort auf sie zu. „Sind Sie die Agenten aus Washington?"

„Ja, ich bin Special Agent Fox Mulder, und das ist meine Partnerin Special Agent Dana Scully. Sind Sie Detective Ross?"

„Nein, ich bin Detective Whites vom New York Police Department. Detective Ross befindet sich in der Wohnung des Opfers. Er verhört gerade den Ehemann der Kleinen. Ne Affenschande, was man ihr angetan hat!" Sein grinsendes Gesicht strafte seine Worte Lügen.

„Welches Apartment ist es?" fragte Mulder.

„23 G, soll ich Sie hinauf begleiten?"

„Nein danke, wir finden den Weg allein. Wir sind zwar nur aus Washington, aber ich glaube doch, dass wir uns ihn einem Haus zurechtfinden", schnauzte Scully den selbstgefälligen Detective an.

„Der Flug ist ihr nicht sonderlich gut bekommen", entschuldigte Mulder sich, bevor auch er sich abwandte und seiner erregten Partnerin hinterherlief.

Schon beim Eintreten in den Wolkenkratzer verspürte Scully die düstere Ausstrahlung, die dieses Haus beherrschte. Zwar war die Atmosphäre an einem Tatort immer dunkel, aber hier in Manhattan empfand sie es stärker als sonst. Frank Morgan war in ein Gespräch mit einem Polizisten vertieft. Es machte den Eindruck, als kenne der Portier den Polizeibeamten.

Scully drückte auf den Fahrstuhlknopf und war erstaunt, als dieser sofort kam. Sie hielt die Türen solange auf, bis auch Mulder den Aufzug erreicht hatte. Während sie auf ihren Partner wartete, hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, sie werde von jemandem beobachtet. Als Mulder den Fahrstuhl erreicht hatte, begegnete ihr Blick dem von Frank Morgan. Es war etwas Kaltes in seinen Augen, das ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Doch das Beunruhigende an diesem kalten Ausdruck war, dass er genau ihr zu gelten schien. Irgendetwas störte diesen Mann – sie. Sie löste ihren Blick von ihm, und als sie wieder zurück sah, hatte auch er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Polizisten geschenkt.

Als Mulder sie erreicht hatte, drückte sie auf den Knopf für den dreiundzwanzigsten Stock und trat zurück. Beim geräuschlosen Schließen der Aufzugtüren behielt Scully Frank Morgan fest im Blick, aber sie erzählte Mulder nichts davon.

„Wie war das mit Wir sind auf die Hilfe der hiesigen Polizei angewiesen, also müssen wir uns mit den Beamten immer gut stellen´ ? Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass Sie sich bei Detective Whites gerade beliebt gemacht haben", meinte Mulder trocken von oben herab, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Scully einbrachte.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls glitten lautlos auf, und die Agenten standen in einem hellen Korridor, der sich zu beiden Seiten weit ausstreckte. Am Ende der rechten Seite war ein großes Fenster zu sehen, durch das man das trübe Wetter beobachten konnte. Auf der linken Seite war zu erkennen, dass sich der Gang noch einmal gabelte. Ein unauffälliges Schild wies auf die Lage der einzelnen Wohnungen hin. Das Apartment mit der Nummer G lag auf der linken Seite, nur etwa vier Meter vom Fahrstuhlschacht entfernt.

Scully klopfte an die nur angelehnte Wohnungstür, bevor sie und Mulder eintraten. Das Apartment war klein und sauber. Auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saß ein völlig verstörter Todd McAllister. Er hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass Detective Ross ihn dabei sah, wie er um seine tote Frau weinte. Als George Ross die beiden Agenten näher kommen sah, erhob er sich, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Agent Mulder? Ich bin Detective Ross. Wir haben heute Morgen miteinander telefo­niert. Das ist Todd McAllister. Wir haben ihn erst vor zwei Stunden erreichen können. Er war auf Geschäftsreise, dafür gibt es genug Zeugen, denn er hat an mehreren Verhand­lun­­gen für eine mögliche Fusion mit einer anderen Firma teilgenommen."

„Das ist übrigens meine Partnerin Agent Scully. Sie ist Ärztin und würde gerne den Leichnam so bald wie möglich untersuchen."

„Hallo, Agent Scully!" Ross schüttelte ihr freundlich die Hand, die sie ihm sofort wieder entzog, als sie erneut niesen musste. Seine braunen Augen blitzten schelmisch, und sie murmelte verlegen ein ‚Entschuldigung'. Der nette Detective hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar, war etwa einen Meter achtzig groß und seinem Gesicht konnte man ansehen, dass er viel lachte.

„Meinen Sie, wir könnten kurz mit Mr. McAllister reden, oder denken Sie nicht, dass er uns in diesem Fall weiterhelfen kann?", fragte Scully mit heiserer Stimme, nachdem sie sich die Nase geputzt hatte.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist es überflüssig ihn zu befragen. Außerdem ist er noch völlig fertig. Ich sitze schon seit einer halben Stunde bei ihm, ohne dass er auch nur einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande gebracht hätte. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen jetzt den Tatort im Keller zeigen. Es ist zwar kein schöner Anblick, aber für Sie vom FBI wird das wohl nichts Neues sein."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ein Polizist in New York schlimmere Dinge sieht, als wir", wand Scully ein.

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich bin ich erst seit drei Monaten hier. Wir kommen aus einem Vorort von Chicago, meine Frau und ich, da war nun wirklich nichts los. Es war schon ein Wunder, wenn wir einmal im Jahr einen Autounfall hatten. Aber dann wurde Carol schwanger, und hier verdiene ich einfach mehr, auch wenn die Arbeit ganz schön hart ist. Es ist schon eine Ironie des Schicksals, mein erster richtiger Fall in New York, und dann geschieht es direkt in dem Haus, in dem ich wohne."

„Wenn Sie hier wohnen, kennen Sie doch mit Sicherheit einige Hausbewohner, oder?" Scully sah ihn fragend an.

„Nicht besonders. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wohnen Carol und ich erst seit kurzer Zeit hier in New York, und ich habe im Moment noch viel damit zu tun, mich hier im Revier einzugewöhnen, so dass ich noch keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte, mich mit meinen neuen Nachbarn bekannt zu machen, aber meine Frau hat hier schon ein oder zwei Freundinnen gefunden."

„Vielleicht können wir beizeiten mal mit ihr reden, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Aber nein, wenn es bei der Lösung dieses Falles von Nutzen ist... Es wäre mir nur lieber, wenn ich bei der Befragung dabei sein könnte, damit sie sich nicht aufregt. Sie wissen schon, wegen des Babys."

„Ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt besser in die Waschküche gehen."

Ross drehte sich noch einmal zu Todd um. „Todd, das hier sind Agent Scully und Agent Mulder vom FBI. Sie sind hier, um uns bei den Ermittlungen zu helfen."

Todd sah sie mit feuchten Augen an, und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Sein Gesicht war vom Weinen gerötet. „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden den Kerl kriegen."

Die Waschküche war mit einem gelben Absperrband des New York Police Department versiegelt worden, damit keine Schaulustigen am Tatort Spuren verwischen konnten. Mit ernsten Gesichtern betrachteten Scully und Mulder den großen Kellerraum, auf dessen Fußboden die Umrisse der toten Frau mit Kreide nachgezeichnet worden waren. Von dieser Markierung entfernten sich die blutigen Abdrücke beschuhter Füße. Als Scully sich diese Abdrücke näher ansah, kam sie zu der Auffassung, dass der Täter in das Blut des Opfers getreten sein musste, und so unbemerkt eine für sie wichtige Spur hinterlassen hatte.

„Hat jemand Fotos von den Abdrücken gemacht?" fragte sie ohne sich Detective Ross zuzuwenden.

„Natürlich, wir sind zwar nur in New York, aber die Jungs von der Spurensicherung machen ihre Arbeit meistens ziemlich gut."

„Haben Sie etwas entdeckt, Scully?" Mulder kniete sich neben sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie das für Sie aussieht, aber für mich sehen diese Abdrücke nicht so aus wie sie sollten. Es scheint fast so, als wären die Schuhe drei Nummern zu klein gewesen. Sehen Sie, die Fußabdrücke gehen über der Schuhsohle hinaus."

„Meinen Sie, es könnte sich um die Schuhe des Opfers handeln?" mischte sich jetzt auch Ross wieder in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Aufgrund der Anordnung der Spuren müssen es die des Täters sein." Scully stand wieder auf und drehte sich zu Detective Ross um. „Hat man herausgefunden, um was für eine Schuhmarke es sich handelt?"

„Mehr als das. Unsere Jungs haben sogar die Schuhe gefunden. Sie lagen direkt neben der Gebärmutter. Wir haben sie zum Polizeirevier geschickt. Sie sollten sich übrigens auch den Gang angucken, wo wir ihn gefunden haben, wir haben da nämlich etwas entdeckt, auf das wir uns absolut keinen Reim machen konnten."

Mulder folgte Scully und Detective Ross durch die Waschküche und den dunklen Gang entlang, den Sandra McAllister am vorigen Abend ängstlich entlanggegangen war und wo jetzt zahlreiche Blutspuren zu sehen waren. Sie erreichten den Abschnitt, wo eine große, getrocknete Blutlache en Boden bedeckte.

„Dort haben wir die Gebärmutter gefunden, und hier lagen die Schuhe, oder zumindest das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben ist." Er kniete sich neben die Blutlache und zeigte auf einen unmenschlichen Fußabdruck. „Für mich sieht das wie der Abdruck eines Tieres aus", bemerkte Ross mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich kenne kein Tier, das einen solchen Abdruck hinterlässt", kommentierte Mulder in einem Ton, der Scully sofort sagte, dass ihr Partner wieder mal eine unglaubwürdige, um nicht zu sagen unfassbare Theorie ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihn an. „Was glauben Sie denn, um was es sich dabei handelt?" fragte sie, doch sie sah nicht so aus, als wolle sie die Antwort darauf wirklich hören.

„Für mich sieht das eher so aus wie..."

„... ein Außerirdischer?" vervollständigte sie den Satz ihres Partners resigniert.

„Man könnte meinen, Sie seien besessen", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Sie ignorierte seinen äußerst überflüssigen Kommentar und wendete sich wieder Detective Ross zu. „Ich gebe es zwar nur ungern zu, aber es sieht wirklich nicht wie ein Tierabdruck aus."

Mulder, der bis eben nur dabei gestanden hatte und versucht hatte, sich die ganze Situation des Mordes und dessen genauen Ablauf zu vergegenwärtigen, machte zwei Schritte auf Scully und Ross zu, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen unglaubwürdig..."

„Jetzt hören Sie aber auf", murmelte Scully. Was Mulder zu einem simplen Fußab­druck sagte, konnte kaum unglaubwürdiger klingen, als das, was sie für gewöhnlich von ihm zu hören bekam.

„... aber der Abdruck erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Werwolf."

Scully verdrehte die Augen, während George Ross sie weit aufriss. Zu Scully gewandt fragte er: „Meint er das ernst?"

„Für gewöhnlich schon."

„Aber es gibt keine Werwölfe!" Er sah Mulder irritiert an.

„Das hat ihn noch nie davon abgehalten, solchen Theorien nachzurennen. Sie wären erstaunt, wenn Sie wüssten, was er sich sonst so ausdenkt, dagegen ist das hier harmlos." Sie nieste.

Mulder brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, zog ein Taschentuch aus der Innen­tasche seines Mantels und hielt es Scully hin. „Gesundheit!" wünschte er ihr zuckersüß, doch der Blick, den er ihr dabei zuwarf, strafte seine Worte Lügen.

Die drei Beamten verließen den Keller. Vor dem Haus verabschiedeten sich Scully und Mulder von Detective Ross, nachdem sie sich erkundigt hatten, wo die Gerichtsmedizin war.

„Soll ich Sie zur Gerichtsmedizin fahren?" fragte Mulder mit einem Seitenblick auf seine hustende Partnerin.

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Und was machen Sie während ich die Leiche obduziere?"

„Ich werde mich um ein Motel für uns kümmern."


	6. Kapitel 6

_**A/N:** Dieses ist das letzte von drei Kapiteln, die ich heute hochgeladen habe. _

_**-**_

_**SECHS**_

_Contentment Inn  
Staten Island, New York  
Freitag, 18.12 Uhr_

Es war zum Verzweifeln! Eine Metropole wie New York, mit 8,37 Millionen Einwoh­nern, zehntausend Motels, und kein einziges von ihnen hatte zwei freie Zimmer. Eigentlich waren gar keine Zimmer mehr frei. Mulder hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als er in Staten Island an dieser gemütlichen, kleinen Pension mit dem Schild „Zimmer frei" vorbeigefahren war. Seine Suche nach einer Unterkunft hatte schon länger gedauert, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte, und er war sicher, Scully war schon seit Stunden fertig, so dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ihre Ergebnisse in ihren Laptop einzugeben.

Er war überrascht, wie gemütlich die kleine Pension von innen aussah. Abigail Morten, die Besitzerin, war eine kleine stämmige Person, die auf die siebzig zuging. Sie trug ihre langen, grauen Haare stets zu einem Knoten im Nacken zusammengefasst, um ihren Hals hing an einer goldenen Kette eine dicke Lesebrille, und wenn sie jemanden erblickte, erschien auf ihrem freundlichen Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Nachdem ihr Mann vor sechs Jahren an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben war, hatte sie ihre fünf Jahre jüngere Schwester Martha gebeten, zu ihr zu ziehen, weil sie meinte in New York allein nicht klarzukommen. Da Martha allein lebte, war sie ohne Zögern auf den Vorschlag ihrer Schwester eingegangen. In Kansas hatte sie sich noch nie wohl gefühlt, die Leute waren aus irgend einem Grund immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass eine alte Frau, die ihr Leben lang allein lebte und auch so gut wie nie das Haus verließ, wenn man mal von Gartenarbeit und den allwöchentlichen Einkäufe absah, nicht ganz normal sein konnte. Ihre einzige Freundin Ruth war von deren Tochter schon vor Jahren nach Los Angeles in ein Altersheim gebracht worden, in dem sie ihr Leben jetzt tagein tagaus mit dummen Kartenspielen und Bingo verbrachte, obwohl sie geistig noch völlig rege war.

Mit einem herzlichen Lächeln ging die alte Dame um die Rezeption herum auf Mulder zu, ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand mit ihren beiden und begrüßte ihn als sei er ein alter Freund, der nach langen Jahren endlich mal wieder zu Besuch war.

Sie führte ihn in ein großes, rustikales, anheimelnd wirkendes Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich beide setzten.

„Sie suchen doch bestimmt ein Zimmer für sich und ihre junge Frau! Ich habe da ein besonders hübsches Zimmer für Flitterwöchner, und ich bin sicher, dass Sie beide sich dort sehr wohl fühlen werden", begann sie überschwänglich.

Mulder musste an sich halten, um nicht loszulachen. „Mrs. Morten, eigentlich bin ich auf der Suche nach zwei Einzelzimmern. Meine Partnerin und ich sind vom FBI und leiten eine Untersuchung. Wir werden wohl einige Tage bleiben."

„Oh, ich verstehe." Sie stand auf, um ihr Gästebuch zu holen, und nachzusehen, was sie ihm anbieten konnte. „Sie haben Glück, Mr. Mulder, ich hätte hier zwei nebenein­an­der liegende Einzelzimmer mit Verbindungstür. Allerdings liegen sie im zweiten Stock. Wollen Sie sie sehen?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, wir nehmen die Zimmer."

Er war schon aufgestanden, um die Koffer aus dem Mietwagen zu holen, doch Mrs. Morten redete weiter. „Im Preis mitinbegriffen ist auch ein Frühstück, das von sieben bis zehn gleich dort in dem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges serviert wird."

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Morten. Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich muss noch einmal weg, um meine Partnerin abzuholen, also falls noch irgendwelche Formalitäten zu erledigen sind, würde ich das gerne heute Abend machen, wenn wir zurück sind."

Sie standen auf und die alte Dame zeigte Mulder den Weg zu den Zimmern, nachdem er die Koffer aus dem Auto geholt hatte. Dann nahm er die Zimmerschlüssel entgegen, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg, um Scully abzuholen.

Der Verkehr war, wie nach diesem Tag eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten, mörderisch. Mulder versuchte krampfhaft mit den hiesigen Taxifahrern mitzuhalten, aber schon nach wenigen Minuten musste er zugeben, dass selbst er mit dieser Fahrweise nicht konkurrie­ren konnte. Als er dann schließlich, vier Stunden nachdem er Scully bei der Gerichtsme­di­zin abgesetzt hatte, dort ankam, fand er seine Partnerin in ein Gespräch mit dem New Yorker Gerichtsmediziner vertieft vor.

Er konnte schon von weitem erkennen, dass sie von ihrem Gesprächspartner nicht be­son­ders angetan war. Sie schien sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten zu können, den Patho­logen nicht allein dort stehen zu lassen, um draußen in der Kälte auf Mulders Erscheinen zu warten. Als sie ihren Partner dann endlich erblickte, schenkte sie ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Mulder, darf ich Ihnen Dr. Weaver vorstellen. Dr. Weaver, das ist mein Partner, Special Agent Mulder."

Die beiden Männer gaben sich schweigend die Hand.

„Ich glaube, wir können dann gehen, Mulder", sagte Scully, und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Hat mich gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Agent Scully! Ich hoffe, wir können uns noch mal unterhalten, bevor Sie abreisen." Er nickte in Mulders Richtung und ging ebenfalls.

„Scheint ja ein geselliger Kerl zu sein, haben Sie sich auch mit ihm angefreundet?" Er versuchte zu scherzen, was ihm gründlich misslang, wie er aus Scullys Miene ersehen konnte.

„Der Kerl ist ein Idiot. Ich musste mir mindestens drei Stunden sein Fachsimpeln anhören, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit absolut keine Ahnung hat, wovon er überhaupt redet. Er hat bei der Auswertung der Blutprobe von Sandra McAllister sogar Progesteron mit Östrogen verwechselt. Wo sind Sie überhaupt so lange gewesen? Das kann ja wohl nicht so schwer gewesen sein, eine Unterkunft zu finden."

Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und ließ Scully einsteigen, dann schlug er die Tür wieder zu, um sich auf den Fahrersitz des Leihwagens zu setzen.

„Sie machen sich ja gar keine Vorstellung davon, wie schwer es ist am ersten Weih­­nachts­­feiertag eine Unterkunft in New York zu suchen", klagte er. „Ich bin stundenlang durch die Stadt gefahren, um mir von einem Vermieter nach dem anderen eine Abfuhr erteilen zu lassen."

„Haben Sie wenigstens eine vernünftige Frühstückspension finden können, wenn ich mich schon wegen Ihnen zehn Stunden mit diesem Lackaffen unterhalten musste!"

„Sie scheinen heute leicht zu Übertreibungen zu neigen. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe eine sehr nette kleine Pension mit einer süßen Wirtin ausfindig machen können."

„Jetzt wird mir langsam klar, warum Sie so lange weg waren. Diese Wirtin ist nicht zufällig blond und vollbusig!"

„Eigentlich hat sie mich mehr an meine Großmutter erinnert", meinte er mit einem Lächeln in ihre Richtung. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir jetzt erstmal was essen gehen? Ich bin auf dem Weg hier her an ein paar sehr netten Restaurants vorbeige­kommen."

„Gute Idee, ich habe zwar keinen besonderen Hunger, aber eine Kleinigkeit könnte ich..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Hustenanfall unter.

Das kleine italienische Restaurant lag in einer Nebenstraße der Fifth Avenue. Es war ein niedriges Gebäude, das von außen nicht den Eindruck eines überteuerten Lokals machte, doch als sie sich im Innern befanden, wurden sie eines besseren belehrt. Der Duft von italienischen Küchenkräutern und schwerem Wein lag spürbar in der Luft. Der Speisesaal war derart verwinkelt, dass man die eigentlichen Ausmaße nur erahnen konnte. Um diese Uhrzeit saßen noch nicht sehr viele Gäste an den Tischen, so dass Scully und Mulder sich einen Tisch aussuchen konnten. Die Speisenkarte wurde von einem kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Italiener gebracht, der sie auch gleich auf die Angebote der Woche hinwies, und ihre Getränkebestellung aufnahm.

„Was haben Sie denn bei der Untersuchung sonst noch herausgefunden, außer dass der Pathologe ein Idiot ist?"

„Tja, es gibt eine ebenso schreckliche, wie aufschlussreiche Tatsache, die einiges Licht ins Dunkel bringen wird." Sie machte eine Pause, als der Kellner mit den Getränken kam, ihre sonstige Bestellung notierte, und sich damit auf dem Weg in die Küche machte. Scully nippte an ihrem Wasser, während Mulder sie gespannt beobachtete. Aber sie fuhr nicht fort.

„Was denn für eine Tatsache?" hakte er schließlich nach.

„Sie war schwanger."

„Was?" Er starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Bei der Untersuchung der Gebärmutter ist uns aufgefallen, dass Sandra McAllister im dritten Monat schwanger war. Der Fötus ist anscheinend beim Herausreißen des Uterus zerquetscht worden."

„Meinen Sie etwa, dass der Mörder die Gebärmutter wegen des Kindes mitgenommen hat?" Fassungslosigkeit machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Ich würde sogar noch weiter gehen und behaupten, dass ihre Schwangerschaft der einzige Grund für den Täter gewesen sein könnte, ausgerechnet sie zu wählen."

„Warum hat er dann ihrer Meinung nach das Gesicht der Frau so furchtbar entstellt?"

„Vielleicht war der Täter ja weiblich und eifersüchtig auf Sandra McAllister."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass eine Frau die Kraft für so einen Gewaltakt auf­bringen kann, auch wenn sie noch so eifersüchtig ist. Für mich ist es eher wahr­scheinlich, dass der Mörder versucht hat, das Opfer zu vergewaltigen, es ihm doch auf Grund seiner Impotenz nicht möglich war. Als sie sich dann gewehrt hat, verlor er die Geduld und hat auf sie eingeschlagen wie ein Wahnsinniger."

Der Kellner brachte für Mulder ein großes Steak mit Pommes Frites, und für Scully eine frische Tomatensuppe mit ofenfrischem Baguette.

„Hat die Untersuchung des Fußabdrucks etwas gebracht?" fragte Mulder zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Nun, der Fußabdruck sah tatsächlich nicht besonders menschlich aus, aber in dem geronnenen Blut auf dem Boden haben wir menschliches Zellmaterial gefunden, das nicht mit dem des Opfers übereinstimmt. Außerdem haben wir noch Haarfasern vom Täter am Leichnam von Sandra McAllister und am Tatort gefunden. Dr. Weaver hat sie für mich ins Labor gebracht. Die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen erwarte ich morgen früh. Es ist also sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir diesmal einer bösartigen tierischen Bestie begegnen. Tut mir leid für Sie, Mulder." Scully tauchte ihren Löffel noch einmal in die Suppe und biss erneut von dem köstlichen Brot ab, legte dann aber den Löffel weg, weil ihr der Appetit vergangen war. Sie hätte wirklich nichts mehr essen sollen. Das einzige, was sie jetzt wollte, war ein warmes Bett.

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verlief schweigend, wenn man mal von Mulders überflüssigem Kommentar bezüglich ihrer Appetitlosigkeit absah. Nach einer halben Stunde konnte Scully die Augen kaum noch offen halten, und er musste kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen war, dass sie sich an diesem Abend nicht wohl fühlte.

Auf dem Weg zur Pension döste sie schon auf dem Beifahrersitz ein, und Mulder vermied hektische Bewegungen, um sie nicht zu wecken. Als sie dann am Contentment Inn ankamen, schlief Scully schon fest. Sie war in dem Sitz ein wenig herunter gerutscht, und ihr Kopf war zur Seite geneigt, so dass ihr eine Strähne ihres roten Haares ins Gesicht gefallen war. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen leicht gerötet waren, sie musste wohl Fieber haben. Sofort wurden Gewissensbisse in ihm laut, weil er sie so überstürzt nach New York geschleppt hatte, obwohl es ihr offensichtlich nicht gut ging. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber, um sie zu wecken.

„Kommen Sie, Scully, Ihr Bett ist nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, und dann können Sie sich richtig ausstrecken."

Schläfrig richtete sie sich auf und musste einen Moment überlegen, wo sie sich befand, und warum Mulder da war. Es dauerte aber nur eine Sekunde, bis ihr der Mord und die Autopsie mit Dr. Weaver wieder einfielen. Noch ein bisschen benommen stieg sie aus dem Wagen und folgte Mulder in die kleine Pension, die für sie im Augenblick nur interessant war, weil darin ein Bett für sie bereit stand.

Nachdem Mulder die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, kam sofort Mrs. Morten auf die Agenten zu um Scully zu begrüßen.

„Guten Abend, Mr Mulder, Ms . . ."

„Oh, das ist meine Partnerin Dana Scully", stellte Mulder sie vor, da sie scheinbar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Abby Morten sie angesprochen hatte und ihr die Hand gereicht hatte. „Sie ist erkältet." Er wollte eigentlich noch sagen, dass sie sich deswegen schnell in ihre Zimmer zurückziehen wollten, doch Abby kam ihm zuvor.

„Oh Gott, das arme Kind. Wissen Sie was, Sie setzen sich jetzt ins Wohnzimmer, und ich mache Ihnen eine gute Tasse heißen Tee."

Mulder wollte schon Einspruch erheben, aber Abby war schon in der Küche. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Scully vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer zu bugsieren, ihr den Mantel abzunehmen und sie sanft auf das Sofa zu setzen.

„Mulder, ich will jetzt wirklich ins Bett." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und ließ sich von Mulder ihren Zimmerschlüssel geben.

Mühsam stieg sie die Treppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf, schloss die Tür auf und ließ sich so wie sie war auf das große Bett fallen.

In dieser Position fand Mulder seine Partnerin auch noch vor, als er zehn Minuten später leise an ihre Tür klopfte und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten eintrat, um ihr den Tee zu bringen. Lächelnd stellte er die Tasse auf ihren Nachttisch, zog ihr ihre Schuhe aus und verließ das Zimmer durch die Verbindungstür.


	7. Kapitel 7

_**SIEBEN**_

_Contentment Inn  
Staten Island, New York  
Samstag, 6.30 Uhr_

Die Sonne schien durch Mulders Zimmerfenster, strahlte ihm in sein verschlafenes Gesicht, als sein Radiowecker ansprang, um ihn zu wecken. Es wurde ein alter Song aus den Siebzigern gespielt, der ihn sofort an seine Schulzeit erinnerte. Unter Stöhnen wandte er sich dem Gerät zu, um es auszuschalten, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren, denn es war wohl klüger, die Musik laufen zu lassen, damit er nicht wieder einschlief. Er versuchte, es leiser zu stellen, drehte aber aus Versehen in die falsche Richtung und saß sofort senkrecht im Bett. Jetzt bestand keine Gefahr mehr, dass er noch einmal einschlafen würde. Fluchend schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen und sich mit Scully nachher zum Frühstück zu treffen, als er hörte, wie die Badezimmertür in ihrem Zimmer lautstark zugeschlagen wurde. Er konnte sich denken, dass er seine Partnerin durch seine Versuche, das Radio leiser zu stellen, geweckt hatte, und ihr das aufgrund ihres derzeitigen Gesundheitszustandes gar nicht gefallen hatte. Eilig machte er sich fertig und verließ eine halbe Stunde später sein Zimmer.

Der Speisesaal war um diese frühe Zeit noch leer. Eigentlich war die ganze Pension bis auf vier Zimmer leer, denn abgesehen von Scully und Mulder wohnte nur noch eine vierköpfige Familie bei Mrs. Morten. Die zwölfjährigen Zwillinge hatten sich gestern noch bis mitten in die Nacht hinein angeschrieen und sich geprügelt bis der Vater die Geduld verloren und die Streithähne getrennt hatte. Deshalb war Mulder auch noch ein bisschen müde, als er in den Frühstücksraum eintrat, in dem Scully ihn schon erwartete. Sie sah noch schlimmer aus als am letzten Abend und sie schien noch immer keinen Hunger zu haben, denn vor ihr stand eine volle Schale Müsli, die sie jedoch nicht angerührt zu haben schien.

Mulder setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch, nachdem er sich ein paar Scheiben Toast vom Buffettisch genommen hatte. In diesem Augenblick kam eine strahlende Abby Morten durch die große Schwingtür, die den Frühstücksraum mit der Küche verband.

„Guten Morgen, Mr Mulder, Ms Scully! Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Möchten Sie gerne Rührei zum Frühstück oder Pfannkuchen?"

„Ein Rührei für mich, bitte. Scully?" Er sah sie über den Tisch hinweg an, doch sie schien an einem Rührei oder überhaupt an etwas Essbarem kaum interessiert zu sein. Mrs. Morten hatte die stumme Ablehnung verstanden und war schon wieder in der Küche, um für Mulder die Eier zu bereiten.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Scully?"

„Das schlafen war nicht das Problem, aber dann hat irgend so ein Idiot sein Radio auf volle Lautstärke gedreht. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege. . ."

„Der arme Kerl. Das war mit Sicherheit eines der Kinder, die hier wohnen. Die haben gestern Abend schon die ganze Zeit Krach gemacht." Er wandte seinen Blick auf seinen Kaffee, damit Scully ihm seine Lüge nicht ansah.

„Was steht für heute auf dem Programm?" fragte Scully, nachdem Abby Mulders Frühstück vor ihm abgestellt hatte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mal mit dem Nachbarn sprechen, der die Leiche gefunden hat, Daniel O' Brian. Vielleicht hat er ja irgendetwas gesehen oder gehört, was uns Aufschluss auf den Täter geben könnte. Ich verspreche mir zwar nicht all zu viel davon, aber man kann ja nie wissen."

Scully rührte lustlos in ihrem Müsli herum. „Es wäre schön, wenn sie mich dann an der Gerichtsmedizin absetzen könnten. Ich denke, die Auswertung von den gefundenen Haarfasern, von denen ich Ihnen erzählt habe, dürften mittlerweile fertig gestellt sein."

„Schön, vielleicht bringt uns das ja weiter." Mulder schob den letzten Bissen seines Rühreis und deutete kauend auf Scullys Müsli. „Essen Sie das noch? Oder können wir fahren?"

„Nein, von mir aus können wir direkt los."

Schon von weitem erblickte Scully den Schlanken, hochgewachsenen Pathologen Cawlin Weaver. Und unglücklicherweise sah er auch sie. Augenblicklich wendete er sich von seinem Gesprächspartner ab und ging auf sie zu. Auf seinem blassen Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein kurzes blondes Haar.

„Agent Scully, schön Sie zu sehen!" Er hielt ihr seine klamme Hand unter die Nase.

Sie machte Anstalten sie zu ergreifen, doch dann rettete sie sich mit einem Niesen.

„Ich hoffe, das hat nichts mit meiner Gegenwart zu tun", versuchte Weaver zu scherzen.

„Ähm, ja. . . Ich bin eigentlich hier, um mich nach den Ergeb­nis­sen der Faseranalysen zu erkundigen."

„Wir können ja mal nachsehen. Sie müssen sich eigentlich in meinem Büro befinden, aber ich bin selbst gerade erst gekommen, und habe nicht so früh mit der Ehre Ihrer Gegenwart gerechnet."

„Wo ist denn Ihr Büro?"

„Es befindet sich am anderen Ende des Ganges."

Sie spürte plötzlich den Druck seiner großen Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die sie langsam den Flur entlang schob. Sie bemühte sich, diese Berührung zu ertragen und ging schneller, um den Druck zu vermindern.

Das Büro war geschmackvoller eingerichtet, als Scully erwartet hatte. Durch das große Panoramafenster hinter dem riesig wirkenden Schreibtisch aus auf Hochglanz poliertem Mahagoni wurde der Raum heller und freundlicher gestaltet. Der Schreibtisch war penibel aufgeräumt, lediglich eine dunkle Unterlage und ein Foto von sich mit seinen Eltern schmückte die Tischplatte. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes befand sich eine große Schrankwand mit integriertem Bücherregal, in dem eine große Anzahl Fachliteratur stand. In zwei großen Glasvitrinen, die sich rechts und links des Bücherregals erstreckten, waren Mikroskope und Binokkulare zu sehen. Auf der rechten Seite des Büros stand eine elegante, dunkelgrüne Ledercouch mit dazu passendem Tisch, auf dem ein marmorfarbener Aschenbecher und ein farblich abgestimmtes Feuerzeug lagen. Außerdem entdeckte Scully noch einige medizinische Fachzeitschriften. An der Wand über der Couch hingen in goldenen Rahmen seine bisherigen Auszeichnungen und Diplome.

„Nehmen Sie doch auf dem Sofa Platz, Ms Scully! Ich werde dann mal eine andere Mitarbeiterin fragen, ob das Labor sich schon gemeldet hat. Möchten Sie in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht etwas trinken?"

„Nein, danke!"

Sie machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, während Dr. Weaver sich seinem Telefon zuwandte und mit gedämpfter Stimme mit einer Mitarbeiterin namens Heather sprach. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, genauer zuzuhören, da sie schon nach den ersten drei Worten sicher war, dass Dr. Weaver seine Gesprächspartnerin auf eine gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht ansprach. Innerlich stöhnte Scully auf. Konnte dieser Typ seine anzüglichen Bemerkungen dem weiblichen Geschlecht gegenüber denn keine fünf Minuten vergessen? Er hielt sich wohl für so unwiderstehlich, dass er seine blasse Erscheinung völlig überschätzte. Ihr war es unbegreiflich, was eine Frau an so einem gekünstelten Machogehabe interessant finden konnte. Doch nach der Einrichtung seines Büros zu urteilen, hatte Dr. Weaver das nötige Kleingeld, um einem wasserstoffblonden Liebchen namens Heather den Kopf zu verdrehen. Jetzt wandte Scully sich einer der Fachzeitschriften zu, da es nicht den Anschein machte, als wolle Dr. Weaver sein Gespräch in absehbarer Zeit beenden. Doch als sie sich in einen Artikel über Gefäßchirurgie vertiefen wollte, dröhnte seine schrille Stimme vom Schreibtisch zu ihr hinüber.

„Die Ergebnisse aus dem Labor sind schon da, doch man hat versäumt sie mir auf den Platz zu legen. Ich laufe schnell zum Empfang und hole die Unterlagen. Wenn Sie hier bleiben, bin ich auch gleich wieder da." Er ließ ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschen, das genauso unecht aussah, wie seine obere Zahnreihe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Als Mulder am Craving Building ankam fing es an zu schneien. Er mochte den Verkehr in New York schon bei gutem Wetter nicht, aber bei Schnee und Glatteis war es kaum auszuhalten. Der Agent erreichte den Parkplatz jedoch unbeschadet und traf dort augenblicklich auf Detective Ross. Dieser stand unter einem Regenschirm und unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem Mann, den Mulder als Todd McAllister wieder erkannte. Er hasste diesen Teil seiner Arbeit, denn er hatte schon zu viele Zusammenstöße mit Angehörigen von Mordopfern, die nicht daran dachten, wie schwer eine Ermittlung oftmals sein konnte. Sie waren so mit ihrem eigenen Schmerz beschäftigt und oft auch von Selbstvorwürfen und Schuldgefühlen besessen, dass sie ihren Schmerz an den ermittelnden Beamten abreagierten, indem sie Vorwürfe über die langsamen Fortschritte der Ermittlungen laut werden ließen. Als Agent oder Polizist musste man dann die nerven behalten und daran denken, dass die Person es in 99 der Fälle gar nicht so meinte. Er musste sich immer vor Augen führen, dass s für die Angehörigen einfacher war, anderen Vorwürfe zu machen, als sich dem eigenen Schmerz zu stellen.

Mulder stieg aus und gesellte sich zu Ross und Mr McAllister. Detective Ross schien froh über sein Erscheinen zu sein.

„Guten Morgen, Agent Mulder! Ich habe gerade mit Mr McAllister über den Stand der Ermittlungen gesprochen, vielleicht können Sie ihm ja seine Frage bezüglich des Täters beantworten."

„Tut mir leid, Mr McAllister, aber wir haben noch keine Hinweise auf den Täter. Meine Partnerin ist gerade damit beschäftigt, unsere bisherigen Ergebnisse der Untersuchung auszuwerten. Vielleicht können wir Ihnen schon danach schon mehr sagen. Es kann jedoch sein, dass wir noch ein bisschen länger für die Ermittlungen brauchen, also rechnen Sie nicht zu schnell mit einem Ergebnis."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie alles tun, was in Ihrer Macht steht, um den Mörder meiner Sandra zu fassen. Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann, stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung." Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern wandte sich von den Beamten ab, als er merkte, dass sich die Tränen schon wieder ihren Weg bahnten.

Mulder und Ross sahen dem Mann noch einen Augenblick nach, bevor der Detective sich entschuldigend zu Mulder umdrehte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber der Kerl hat mich schon seit einer viertel Stunde genervt und einfach nicht locker gelassen. Er wollte unbedingt von Ihnen oder Agent Scully erfahren, ob ich ihm eventuell etwas verschweige." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah zu dem eindrucksvollen Gebäude hinüber. „Was wollen Sie eigentlich hier? Möchten Sie sich noch einmal den Keller ansehen?"

„Nein, vielmehr wollte ich den Nachbarn, der die Frau gefunden hat, befragen. Vielleicht kann er uns ja etwas sagen, was uns weiterhilft. Sie können mir doch mit Sicherheit sagen, in welchem Apartment Daniel O'Brian wohnt."

„Der Mann wohnt mit seiner Frau in 4 B. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass er viel zu sagen hat. Meine Leute haben ihn schon befragt, nachdem er die Leiche gefunden hat und dabei ist nichts herausgekommen. Was versprechen Sie sich also von diesem Zeugen?"

„Eigentlich verspreche ich mir wirklich nicht sehr viel von ihm, aber man kann ja nie wissen." Mulder war schon auf dem Weg zum Haus, während er sich von Detective Ross verabschiedete.

Sobald Mulder die gläserne Haustür des Wolkenkratzers erreicht hatte, wurde sie ihm schon von Frank Morgan geöffnet. Der Portier betrachtete kritisch den Ausweis, den Mulder ihm automatisch unter die Nase gehalten hatte. Mit unruhigen grauen Augen folgte sein Blick dem Agenten, als dieser den Aufzug ansteuerte.

Die Aufzugtüren glitten im vierten Stock auf und Mulder begab sich zu dem Apartment mit der Nummer B. Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er den dunklen Flur, bis er direkt vor der Wohnungstür stand. Mulder klopfte an die Holztür, woraufhin er in der Wohnung ein leises Poltern vernahm, aber niemand öffnete ihm die Tür. Erst nach einem weiteren Klopfen rief jemand aus dem Inneren, dass er sofort kommen werde.

Er wartete noch weitere fünf Minuten bis die Tür von Daniel O'Brian geöffnet wurde. Er war ein großer, schlanker Mann Mitte dreißig mit sehr dunklen Haaren, die zu einem korrekten Kurzhaarschnitt frisiert. Er sah aus wie der typische Vertreter.

„Mr O'Brian? Mein Name ist Fox Mulder, ich bin vom FBI." Er zog seinen Ausweis aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und hielt ihn dem Mann vor die Nase.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Agent Mulder?"

„Ich möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen bezüglich des Mordes an Sandra McAllister stellen."

„Wollen Sie nicht erstmal reinkommen?" Er machte eine Geste, die Mulder bedeuten sollte, einzutreten.

Er führte den Agenten einen langen Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer. Es war ein angenehmer, heller Raum, der überwiegend in hellen Grün- und Blautönen gehalten war. An der linken Seite war eine kleine bequem aussehende Couchgarnitur mit Rundecke zu sehen vor der ein kleiner runder Tisch stand. Außerdem boten noch zwei grüne Sessel weitere Sitzgelegenheiten. Hinter den Sesseln befand sich ein großer Schrank, in dem ein Fernsehgerät stand. Die rechte Seite des Raumes erinnerte Mulder an die Bibliothek seines Vaters. In einem großen Kirschbaumschrank befanden sich Massen an Büchern, die schon einen ziemlich abgegriffenen Eindruck machten. Vor dem Schrank standen zwei kleine Sessel aus blauem Wildleder, die in Verbindung mit der großen Stehlampe eine optimale Leseecke bildeten, über der Stereoanlage in der rechten Ecke des Raumes hingen zahlreiche Familienfotos an der Wand.

Sie machten es sich auf dem grünen Sofa bequem, und Mulder merkte sofort, dass der erste Eindruck getäuscht hatte. Die Couch war ganz und gar nicht bequem sondern vielmehr hart wie eine Holzbank.

„Eigentlich habe ich der Polizei ja schon alles gesagt, was ich weiß. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass ich Ihnen noch etwas anderes erzählen könnte."

„Erzählen Sie mir trotzdem noch mal genau, wann und wie sie die Leiche gefunden haben", forderte Mulder ihn auf.

„Ich bin gestern schon früh morgens runter in die Waschküche, um eine Maschine weiße Wäsche zu waschen. Ich wollte meine Frau nicht wecken, sie ist nämlich schwanger, müssen Sie wissen, und der Arzt hat ihr gesagt, sie soll sich schonen. Ich ging also nach unten, und irgendwie war es schon komisch, dass die Tür zur Waschküche halb offen stand, normalerweise wird sie nämlich immer zugemacht, das steht so in der Hausordnung, aber an diesem Morgen war sie es eben nicht. Vorsichtig spähe ich also durch den halboffenen Spalt. . ." Er machte eine Pause, da ihn die Erinne­rung sichtlich mitnahm. „Na ja, da lag sie dann. Ihr Gesicht war blutüberströmt und ihr Körper schrecklich entstellt. Im ersten Augenblick konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht rühren, ich stand einfach nur da und starrte die leblose Frau an, die ich noch am Tag zuvor gesprochen habe. Es war entsetzlich. Dann bin ich so schnell ich konnte wieder nach oben und habe die Polizei angerufen."

„Um wie viel Uhr sind Sie denn morgens runter in die Waschküche?" hakte Mulder nach.

„Das muss so gegen halb acht gewesen sein, so genau weiß ich es aber nicht mehr, immerhin war es ein Feiertag und da achtet man ja nicht so sehr auf die Zeit."

„Haben Sie die Tote irgendwie angefasst, um festzustellen, ob sie wirklich tot war? Wir haben nämlich Haarfasern gefunden, die nicht vom Opfer stammten." Er wartete auf die Reaktion Daniel O'Brians, doch tatsächlich ging er nicht davon aus, dass die Haarfasern zu diesem Mann gehörten – sie glichen eher einem Tier, sie würden zu dem Fußabdruck passen, den sie gefunden hatten.

„Nein, ich bin nicht mal auf zwei Meter an sie herangekommen, ich war viel zu er­schrocken, um mich ihr nähern zu können."

„Hier steht, Sie haben die Polizei erst um halb neun benachrichtigt. Was haben Sie denn in der Zwischenzeit getan?"

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht genau weiß, wann ich runter in den Keller gegangen bin. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie lange ich unten war. Es ging alles wie in Trance an mir vorbei."

„Ist Ihnen sonst irgendetwas an der Leiche oder in der näheren Umgebung aufge­fallen?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich befürchte, ich bin Ihnen keine große Hilfe."

„Das macht doch nichts, Mr O'Brian, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für Sie ein traumatisches Erlebnis war." Mulder stand auf und zog seinen Mantel zurecht. „Wenn ich noch Fragen habe, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden, sofern Ihnen das recht ist. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe."

„Ich bitte Sie, ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr für Sie tun können."

Auch Daniel O'Brian stand auf und geleitete den FBI-Agenten zurück zur Wohnungs­tür.

„Wenn mir noch irgend etwas einfällt, werde ich mich melden", versprach O'Brian.

Mulder bedankte sich und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Scully wartete schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde darauf, dass Cawlin Weaver zurückkam. Langsam begann sie sich zu fragen, was er da oben trieb, womöglich hatte er Heather gefunden und darüber hinaus hatte er sie, Scully, völlig vergessen. Sie lehnte sich auf dem gemütlichen Sofa zurück und schloss die Augen. Da hörte sie auch schon große, schwungvolle Schritte auf dem Flur. Dann ging auch schon die Tür auf und Dr. Weaver stand unvermittelt im Raum.

Sein Haar war zerzaust und seine Lippen gerötet. Scully war sicher, dass er Heather gefunden hatte. Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, der vermuten ließ, er habe vergessen, dass die Agentin in seinem Büro wartete. Doch er hatte sich schnell weder gesammelt.

„Ich habe Ihre Ergebnisse hier!" erklärte er mit einem breiten Grinsen, als verdiene er ob dieser bemerkenswerten Leistung eine Auszeichnung. „Ich hoffe, es hilft Ihnen in Ihrer Ermittlung weiter. Ich habe zwar schon einen Blick hinein geworfen, aber ich habe nichts gefunden, was auf einen möglichen Täter hinweisen könnte. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich auf der Uni einen Kurs in Kriminalistik belegt hatte, und deshalb nicht ganz ahnungslos in diesem Gebiet bin. Also falls sie Hilfe brauchen, können Sie mich jederzeit kontaktieren." Er blickte von oben auf Scully herab, die ihm in diesem Augenblick liebend gern ihre Smith&Wesson an die Schläfe gehalten, um zu sehen, ob er dann noch so einen tollen Spruch auf Lager hatte.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir die Ergebnisse so zügig gebracht haben. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, mein Partner kann mich jeden Moment abholen, und ich möchte das hier so schnell wie möglich durchgehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Weaver." Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern drehte sich sofort um und verließ das Büro.

Als sie den langen schummrigen Gang entlang lief, hörte sie schon nach wenigen Metern, dass Dr. Weaver ihr folgte. Damit es nicht den Anschein hatte, als laufe sie vor ihm weg, beschleunigte sie ihr Tempo nicht. Sie war erleichtert, als sie Mulder am anderen Ende des Ganges auf sie zukommen sah. Als er sah, dass sie sich ihm näherte, blieb er stehen und wartete, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Hallo, Scully, na, wie war's? Haben Sie sich nett mit Dr. Weaver unterhalten?" Er grinste sie an, erhielt aber außer einem bösen Blick keine Anerkennung.

„Was haben Sie bei Mr O'Brian herausbekommen? Konnte er Ihnen noch etwas sagen, was wir noch sowieso schon wissen?"

„Nein, er konnte mir eigentlich nicht besonders viel sagen, außer dass er einer der wenigen verheirateten Männer ist, die auch mal bei der Hausarbeit helfen, wenn es ihrer Frau nicht besonders geht. Abgesehen davon hat er genau das wiederholt, was auch im Polizeibericht steht."

„Na ja, eigentlich haben wir uns ja auch vorher schon nicht viel von dieser Befragung versprochen, oder?"

„Ja, Sie haben Recht. Und was ist mit Ihnen, haben die Ergebnisse der Faseranalyse etwas eingebracht?" Mulder wies mit seiner Hand auf den braunen Umschlag, den Scully gerade in ihrer Handtasche verstaute.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich noch gar keine Gelegenheit, mir dieses Material anzusehen, da ich ewig darauf warten musste, bis dieser Dr. Weaver endlich damit rausrückte. Der glaubt doch wirklich, wir hätten seine Hilfe nötig, um diesen Fall zu lösen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Wagen, um ins Contentment Inn zurück zu fahren. Während Mulder den Ford mit immer größer werdender Sicherheit durch den New Yorker Verkehr führte, blätterte Scully die Unterlagen durch, die sie von Dr. Weaver erhalten hatte.

„Na ja, eines ist schon mal sicher. Diese Haarfasern, die wir an der Leiche gefunden haben, stammen eindeutig nicht vom Opfer. Zwar bringt uns das im Moment noch nicht besonders weit, aber es ist immerhin besser als nichts."

----------------

_Und weil es so lange kein Update gab, kommt das zweite Kapitel direkt hinterher. Wer Zeit und Lust hat, kann mir gerne einen Kommentar zukommen lassen. Lg, N.Snape_


	8. Kapitel 8

_A/N: Dies ist das zweite neue Kapitel von heute. Also bitte noch mal ein Kapitel zurück falls ihr versehentlich direkt zu Kapitel 8 gesprungen seid. Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen, lg, N.Snape_

_**ACHT**_

_Craving Building  
Manhattan, New York  
Sonntag, 0.57 Uhr_

Der helle Schein des halbvollen Mondes drang durch die Seidengardinen, die im Schlafzimmer der O'Brians die trostlosen Fenster schmückten. Das junge Ehepaar lag schon seit Stunden im Bett, da Daniel am nächsten Morgen schon früh raus musste, um rechtzeitig in dem Reisebüro zu erscheinen. Er war dafür bestimmt worden eine Reisegruppe, die aus zwanzig Rentnerinnen bestand, auf eine Rundreise durch Europa zu begleiten.

Connie O'Brian lag mit offenen Augen neben ihrem schon seit Ewigkeiten schnar­chenden Mann, der wieder mal dachte sie mit Bedauern an die andere Wohnung zurück, die sie sich angesehen hatten bevor sie den Vertrag für dieses Apartment unterschrieben hatten, nur weil es hundert Dollar im Monat billiger war. Diese andere Wohnung hatte nämlich ein Schlafzimmer mehr gehabt, in das sie sich jetzt hätte zurückziehen können. Wenn sie jetzt nicht auf dem unbequemen Sofa im Wohnzimmer die Nacht zubringen wollte, musste sie sich wohl oder übel mit dem lauten Schnarchen ihres Mannes abfinden. Je lauter es wurde, um so mehr wünschte sie sich jedoch das schmale, harte grüne Ledersofa, um in dieser Nacht wenigsten noch ein bisschen Schlaf finden konnte. Aber die Gefahr im Schlaf von dem Sofa herunterzufallen war einfach zu groß. Immerhin war sie bereits im fünften Monat, und ein Sturz konnte dem Baby großen Schaden bereiten. Also harrte sie weiter neben ihm aus und wartete auf friedlichen Schlaf. Ein paar Minuten später stand sie auf, und suchte im Dunkeln den Weg ins Badezimmer. Dort schaltete sie das Licht ein und schleppte sich müde zum Waschbecken. Sie tauchte ihr erhitztes Gesicht, das eine Folge ihrer Schlaflosigkeit war, in kühles Wasser. Sogar hier konnte sie das laute Zischen ihres Mannes hören, und auf einmal war sie furchtbar wütend auf ihn. Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach schlafen lassen, damit auch sie ihrem Körper etwas Ruhe gönnen konnte. Immerhin war sie hier schwanger, während er sich morgen auf einen amüsanten Trip nach Europa machte. Sie löschte das Licht wieder und legte sich neben Daniel. Widererwartend fiel sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden in einen ruhigen, leichten Schlaf, als sie von der anderen Seite des Bettes ein brummiges Murmeln hörte. „Schatz, hör auf zu schnarchen, ich kann nicht schlafen!"

Aus war es mit dem Schlaf, sie war wieder hellwach. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine runter gehauen. Statt dessen tat sie jetzt genau das, wonach sie sich sehnte, seit er eingeschlafen war. Sie stand auf, nahm ihr Kopfkissen und ihre Bettdecke und stapfte schwer beladen ins dunkle Wohnzimmer, und Schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf der Couch streckte sie sich dann wohlig aus und gab sich für einen Augenblick der Illusion hin, nun schlafen zu können. Doch damit war es vorbei, sie war wach. Wieder lag sie mit geöffneten Augen da, ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu ihrer Mutter, die sie in diesem Jahr kein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal an ihren Geburtstagen hatten sie es einrichten können einander zu besuchen. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters vor fünf Jahren war ihre Mutter viel auf Reisen gewesen, die meiste Zeit in Europa und Afrika. Sie hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für die alte Geschichte der europäischen Länder gehabt, insbesondere von Italien und Griechenland. Fasziniert hatte Rebecca Prescott ihrer Tochter von den alten Tempeln und Arenen in Athen und Rom, in der man förmlich spüren konnte, wie die Vergangenheit Gegenwart wurde. Sie hatte Connie einen ganzen Berg von Fotos geschickt, die ihre Mutter in der Toskana in der Villa Oplonti, in der einst die zweite Ehefrau des berüchtigten Kaisers Nero, Poppea, gelebt hatte, von der Tempelanlage in Peastum, und vom Collosseum in Rom zeigten. Dieses Land war aber nicht das Ende ihrer Reise gewesen. Im darauf folgenden halben Jahr hatte sie Paris, London und St. Petersburg kennen gelernt, bis sie sich schließlich auf den Weg nach Afrika gemacht hatte. In den Maghreb Staaten – Marokko, Algerien und Tunesien – hatte ihre afrikanische Reise angefangen, bis sie auf dem Nil in Ägypten ihren Höhepunkt gefunden hatte. Auch hier hatte sie massenhaft Fotos gemacht, die die ehrwürdigen Bauten von Luxor, Karnak und Abu Simbel zeigten. Danach war sie wieder zurück nach Rom gereist, da diese Stadt es ihr besonders angetan hatte. Deshalb war es für Connie auch nicht sehr verwunderlich gewesen, als sie einen Anruf von Rebecca erreicht hatte, bei dem diese ihr berichtet hatte, ihren dauerhaften Wohnort nach Italien zu verlegen. Obwohl Connie damals schon mit Daniel verheiratet gewesen war, hatte die Entscheidung ihrer Mutter sie hart getroffen, da sie ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Gerade in dieser Zeit fehlte Rebecca ihr. Sie war wieder einmal seit Monaten auf einem Ausflug quer durch Europa, so dass Connie noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte ihrer Mutter von der bevorstehenden Ankunft ihres ersten Enkelkindes zu berichten. Sie fragte sich, ob Rebecca noch vor der Geburt erfahren konnte, dass sie Großmutter werden würde, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Was war das gerade gewesen? Mit Sicherheit war es nur Daniel gewesen, der sich wie immer von einer auf die andere Seite warf, doch jetzt hörte Connie nichts mehr. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja auch nur eingebildet. Noch ein wenig zitternd, legte sie sich wieder zurück.

Da war es wieder.

Abermals fuhr Connie zusammen. Sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass es nicht aus Daniels Richtung kam, aber wo kam es her?

Ein lautes Poltern schallte durch die dunkle Wohnung. Jetzt war es endgültig um Connie geschehen. Sie war überzeugt, dass da jemand sein musste. Womöglich war es ein Einbrecher oder irgend so ein Kerl, der sich in die Wohnung geschlichen hatte, als es den ganzen Tumult um das Verhör von Daniel gegeben hatte. Da waren so viele Leute im Haus gewesen, man konnte schließlich nie wissen. Außerdem waren sie hier in New York.

Nein, das war Blödsinn. Völliger Schwachsinn. Bloß einer von den Gedanken, die einem durch den Kopf schossen, wenn man mitten in der Nacht als einzige in einem derart riesigen Haus wach war. Nachts gab es so viele Geräusche, die man sich nicht erklären konnte. Als sie in dieses Haus gezogen waren, hatte Connie das Unbekannte Probleme bereitet, bei jedem noch so winzigen Geräusch war sie im Bett aufgeschreckt und hatte mehr als einmal Daniel geweckt, damit er nachsehen ginge, ob sich nicht irgendwer in der begehbaren Vorratskammer versteckt hatte, um sie mitten in der Nacht zu erstechen, wenn sie in die Küche ging, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich aber an die neue Umgebung und die damit verbundenen Geräusche gewöhnt und schlief wieder etwas ruhiger.

Was sie jetzt hörte, war ein kratzendes Geräusch, als würde jemand mit den Fingernägeln langsam über eine Tafel fahren.

Diesmal wollte das Geräusch nicht aufhören, es klang vielmehr so, als käme es immer näher.

„Chchchmtttthhhh."

Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Für einen Augenblick zog sie in Erwägung aufzu­stehen, sich der Angst zu stellen und nachzusehen, was sich dort abspielte, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass in all den schlechten Filmen, die die privaten Sender nach Mitternacht wiederholten, damit das ganze Übel erst begann. Also würde sie wohl den sicheren Weg gehen. Connie wollte aufstehen und so schnell wie möglich zu Daniel, ich wecken, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sich alles als Hirngespinst herausstellte.

In diesem Moment erblickte sie es. Es war real. Es war wirklich da. Diesmal war es keine ihrer unbegründeten Ängste, sie konnte es wirklich und wahrhaftig vor sich sehen.

Zwei große, hell leuchtende Augen starrten sie von einem Körper aus an, der eine Mischung aus einem Tier und einem Menschen war. Das Wesen machte einen weite­ren, großen Schritt vorwärts und stand jetzt nicht mehr im Schatten der Wohnung. Es hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, die ihm wirr vom Kopf standen, und es leckte genüsslich über seine hell leuchtenden Reißzähne.

Connie wollte sich abwenden, wollte wegrennen, doch eine große, starke Klaue, die sie an Asche erinnerte, packte sie an der Schulter. Die Krallen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut. Und in diesem Augenblick war ihr bewusst, dass sie sterben würde.


	9. Kapitel 9

_**NEUN**_

_Contentment Inn  
Staten Island, New ‚York  
Sonntag, 2.05 Uhr_

Das laute Klingeln von Mulders Handy riss ihn aus einem Traum, in dem er – wie so gut wie jede Nacht – seine Schwester dabei beobachtete, wie sie in einem hellen, breiten Lichtkegel durch das Fenster ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers in ihrem Sommerhaus in Quonoquetaugh herausschwebte. Ihre großen Augen blickten ihn verängstigt an, und noch nie im Leben hatte er sich je so hilflos gefühlt, wie in dem Augenblick, wenn er aus diesem Traum aufwachte. Er war schweißgebadet und dankbar, dass ihn etwas aus diesem Alptraum geweckt hatte. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken registrierte er, dass es sein Telefon war, das ihn aus dem unruhigen Schlaf befreit hatte. Dann brauchte er noch eine Weile, bis er das kleine Gesicht seiner Schwester aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte und sein Handy unter einem Berg von Anziehsachen endlich gefunden hatte.

„Mulder", meldete er sich mit belegter Stimme, doch er hörte nichts, bis auf ein leises Wimmern. „Hallo?", versuchte er es noch einmal, und diesmal meldete jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Agent Mulder,... hier... ist Dan... Daniel O'Brian." Er brach ab und verfiel in endloses Schluchzen. Mulder setzte sich im Bett auf, er war hellwach.

„Mr. O'Brian, bitte seien Sie ganz ruhig. Sagen Sie mir einfach, was vorgefallen ist." Mulder fragte sich, was diesen Mann mitten in der Nacht dazu bewegt haben könnte ihn anzurufen. Dann beschlich ihn eine leise Vorahnung. „Mr. O'Brian, ist irgend etwas mit Ihrer Frau passiert?"

„Sie... sie liegt... da... im Wohnzimmer..." Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig.

„Wir sind so schnell wie möglich da." Mulder legte auf, streifte sich das Hemd über, das er beim Ausziehen achtlos über einen Sessel geworfen hatte, dann ging er in Pyjamahose und Hemd, nach einem kurzen, aber energischen Klopfen, durch die Verbindungstür in Scullys Zimmer, um sie zu wecken. Schläfrig hatte Scully sich nach dem ersten Klopfen aufgerichtet und machte jetzt große Augen, als sie Mulder in ihr Zimmer spazieren sah.

„Mulder, ist irgendwas geschehen?" Sie schaltete ihre kleine Nachttischlampe ein und betrachtete kritisch ihren Partner, als erwarte sie, ihn betrunken vor sich zu sehen.

„Daniel O'Brians Frau ist ermordet worden. Ziehen Sie sich an, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir so schnell wie möglich da sind."

Das musste er ihr nicht zweimal sagen, da sie sowieso nicht geschlafen hatte, sondern sich nur von einer Seite des Bettes auf die andere gewälzt hatte. Also stand sie auf, nachdem Mulder sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte.

Keine viertel Stunde später schlichen Mulder und Scully durch die Eingangshalle der kleinen Pension, um niemanden zu wecken. Obwohl es schon nach halb drei war, waren die Straßen noch relativ voll, als sie den Stadtkern in Manhattan erreichten. Um diese Uhrzeit kümmerte sich so gut wie niemand mehr um die Geschwindigkeits­begrenzungen, und auch Mulder achtete auch nicht sonderlich darauf, ob er erwischt wurde. Etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde, nachdem er den Anruf erhalten hatte, parkte Mulder den Leihwagen am Craving Building. Ein älterer Portier öffnete den Agenten die Tür, nachdem beide ihren Ausweis gezeigt hatten. Er wirkte nicht sehr erfreut, als er bei seiner Nachtwache gestört wurde, doch die Agenten kümmerten sich nicht um die Klagen des Mannes. Sie liefen im Eilschritt zum Aufzug.

Nach einer Minute war er immer noch nicht da.

„Verdammt!" Er sah sich suchend um. „Lassen Sie uns laufen." Ohne sie anzusehen, wandte er sich der großen Stahltür zu, die, wie ein Schild zeigte, zum Treppenhaus führte. Scully wollte ihm gerade folgen, als sie hörte, wie sich die schweren Aufzug­türen öffneten.

„Mulder!" versuchte Scully ihren Partner zurückzurufen, aber er hörte sie schon nicht mehr. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg in den Fahrstuhl ein. ‚Mulder wird sich schon denken, dass ich den Fahrstuhl genommen habe...'

Als sie oben angekommen war, sah sie zuerst in die Richtung der Wohnungstür, die sperrangelweit offen stand. Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür des Treppenhauses, und Mulder stand einsatzbereit mit gezogener Waffe hinter ihr.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Apartment der O'Brians. Mulder ging vor, während Scully ihm Deckung gab. Die Diele lag im Dunkel, aus dem Wohnzimmer drang nur dumpfes Mondlicht. Mulder machte ein paar Schritte an der Wand des Flures entlang, da hörte er leises Schluchzen. Vorsichtig spähte er in das Wohnzimmer hinein.

Daniel O'Brian kniete neben der Couch, auf der seine Frau lag. Er hielt ihre Hände mit seinen umschlossen und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, als wollte er ihr wieder Leben einhauchen.

„Mr. O'Brian?" machte sich Mulder vorsichtig bemerkbar.

Die Agenten traten näher, nachdem Mulder das Licht eingeschaltet hatte. Scully steckte ihre Waffe zurück in das Halfter und hockte sich neben Connie O'Brian. Der sich ihr bietende Anblick ließ sie einen Moment inne halten.

Obwohl Connie nicht länger als zwei Stunden tot sein konnte, war ihre Haut bereits völlig weiß, was auf den hohen Blutverlust zurückzuführen war, dessen Ursprung in den schweren Verletzungen lag. Es entsetzte Scully feststellen zu müssen, dass Connie auf die selbe Art und Weise misshandelt und getötet worden war wie schon das erste Opfer. Die Augen schienen mit einem scharfen Gegenstand aus den Höhlen entfernt worden zu sein. Das gestockte Blut bedeckte Teile ihres Gesichtes. Scully stutzte, als sie bemerkte, dass Connies Unterleib ebenso wie Sandra McAllisters aufgerissen worden war, und sie vermutete, dass auch sie schwanger gewesen war. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um.

Scully stand wieder auf und wandte sich Mulder zu, der inzwischen die Polizei gerufen hatte.

„Glauben Sie, dass es derselbe Täter war?" fragte er in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er davon überzeugt war.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Scully und wandte den Blick von der Leiche ab. „Die Tote weist die gleichen Verletzungen auf, wie das erste Opfer. Ich denke, dass auch sie schwanger gewesen ist, denn ihr Unterleib ist auch aufgerissen. Mulder, was geht hier vor?"

„Wenn Sie auf eine meiner üblichen Theorien warten, so muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Etwas Derartiges ist mir in meiner ganzen Laufbahn noch nicht untergekommen." Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging und eine Gruppe Polizisten den Raum betrat. Sofort begannen sie mit ihrer Arbeit, indem sie Photos vom Tatort und der Leiche machten, die Wohnung versiegelten, Blutproben vom Fußboden nahmen und anfingen nach Fingerabdrücken zu suchen, um möglichst schnell einen Verdächtigen bestimmen zu können. Unter ihnen war auch Detective Ross, der mit betretener Miene den Tatort betrachtete und dann mit entschlossenen Schritten auf die Agenten zukam.

„Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, ich dachte Sie wären extra von Washington hierher gereist, um diesen einen Mord aufzuklären, und nicht um mir zu erzählen, dass ein weiterer begangen worden ist. Wofür werden Sie eigentlich bezahlt, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"

Mulder und Scully standen dem erregten Polizisten gegenüber und starrten ihn fassungslos an. Schon oft hatten sie sich Vorwürfe von den einheimischen Ordnungshütern gefallen lassen müssen, doch so direkt hatte sie noch nie einer angegriffen. Scully hoffte nur, dass Mulder sich jetzt zurückhalten konnte und nicht anfing seinem Unmut, der sich sowieso schon im Laufe dieses Falles in ihm aufgestaut hatte, Luft zu machen. Doch bevor Mulder ansetzen konnte sprach Ross weiter.

„Okay, tut mir leid. Ich denke, ich bin einfach nur mit meinen Nerven am Ende. Es ist nur so, . . . das ist schon der zweite schreckliche Mord in meinem Haus, und Sie können sich ja sicherlich vorstellen, dass das einem an die Nieren geht. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass das FBI verhindern könnte, dass der Täter noch einmal zuschlägt." Er fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand über seine Stirn, und kehrte den sprachlosen Agenten den Rücken zu, um seinen Leuten behilflich zu sein.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kurze Zeit später beobachtete Mulder, wie sich ein junger Polizist, Tom Baker, Mr. O'Brian näherte, der die ganze Zeit über reglos auf seiner Couch gehockt und das ganze Szenario wortlos hingenommen hatte. Der junge Polizist baute sich ihm gegenüber auf und sah leicht verächtlich auf Daniel O'Brian hinunter.

„In Ordnung, Mr. O'Brian, mir können Sie es ja sagen", fing er an leise, und mit einem schmierigen Unterton auf Daniel einzureden, „Wie haben Sie diese beiden Frauen umgebracht? Wie haben Sie das mit Ihren bloßen Händen angestellt?" Er machte noch eine Pause und grinste Daniel süffisant an. „Na kommen Sie schon, erzählen Sie es mir, ich höre gerne gute Geschichten."

Mulder konnte nicht verstehen, was der junge Polizist zu Daniel O'Brian gesagt hatte, dazu hatte er zu leise gesprochen, aber er konnte Daniels verwirrten und leicht entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

Tom Baker sah inzwischen mehr als verächtlich auf den Mann, der auf der Couch saß, hinunter, und als er diesmal sprach achtete er darauf, dass ihn jeder im Raum Anwesende auch hören konnte. „Es stimmt doch, dass Sie Sandra McAllister und Ihre Frau umgebracht haben, nicht wahr, Sie miese Ratte!"

Alles verstummte, und plötzlich hatten die beiden Männer die gesamte Aufmerk­samkeit auf sich gezogen. Doch Daniel saß nur da und starrte Tom Baker teilnahmslos an. Er setzte nicht an, um sich zu verteidigen, er starrte einfach in die Leere und sackte – sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war – noch weiter auf der Couch zusammen. Mulder konnte sehen, dass er etwas sagte, hörte es aber nicht, doch es hatte den Anschein, als flüstere er immer wieder ein Wort. „Nein!"

Nach einem Moment der Stille griff George Ross in das Geschehen ein. Er ging energisch auf Tom Baker zu, um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Was tun Sie da, Baker? Dieser Mann hat gerade seine Frau verloren, und wir wollen ihn nicht unnötig aufregen", sagte er in einem Ton, der nicht wirklich ehrlich in Mulders Ohren klang. Noch ehe Ross zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ging Baker wieder auf Daniel O'Brian los. Diesmal noch lauter, als zuvor.

„Wollen Sie es etwa leugnen, Sie Schwein? Sie waren doch schließlich der letzte, der Sandra McAllister als letzter gesehen hat, oder haben Sie das etwa vergessen? Sie waren der letzte, der mit ihr geredet hat." Er machte eine Pause, als Ross versuchte ihn von Daniel wegzuzerren. „Und Sie haben auch Ihre Frau als letzter gesehen."

„Tom, das ist jetzt genug. Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind? Kommen Sie endlich zur Ruhe." Ross musste fast schreien, um Tom zu übertönen.

Mulder und Scully konnten nur regungslos dastehen, und zusehen, wie Ross und Baker ihr Spielchen mit Daniel O'Brian trieben.

Ross hatte Tom Baker fast aus dem Zimmer gezerrt, als dieser noch einmal ansetzte. „Du mieses Stück Dreck, für dich kann ich gar nicht die passenden Worte finden."

Das war zuviel für den apathisch wirkenden Daniel O'Brian, denn der Mann, der sich gerade fast alles hatte gefallen lassen, sprang jetzt auf und starrte Tom Baker hasserfüllt an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn eine junge Frau mitten in der Nacht alleine in die Waschküche geht, obwohl sie eigentlich genau wissen müsste, dass es in New York nachts nirgendwo sicher ist?" In seiner Stimme schwang soviel Verachtung und etwas anderes, was man nur schwer deuten konnte – Zynismus? - mit, dass sich einen Moment niemand regen konnte. In seinem Blick lag ansonsten kein Gefühl, keine Trauer mehr, wie noch vor ein paar Augenblicken, man konnte nur noch die Verach­tung spüren.

Das war das letzte, was in diesem Moment gesagt wurde, Ross zerrte Tom Baker aus dem Wohnzimmer, um ihn in die Küche zu bringen, damit er sich etwas beruhigen konnte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Scully, der ihr sagte, dass sie bei Mr. O'Brian bleiben sollte, folgte Mulder den beiden Cops nach draußen. Schon vor der Tür zur Küche konnte er die beiden Männer sprechen hören.

„Das war gute Arbeit, Tom. Sie haben mehr aus ihm herausgekitzelt, als ich es gekonnt hätte." Ross stand vor seinem Partner, der sich lässig gegen den Kühlschrank lehnte. „Sie haben Talent einem Verdächtigen einzuheizen, aber meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie vielleicht etwas zu grob zu ihm waren?"

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ich habe nicht gewusst, wie ich sonst hätte zu ihm durchdringen können." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er Ross neugierig ansah. „Was genau habe ich denn jetzt bei ihm erreicht?" fragte er in der Gewissheit, dass er sich jetzt wie ein dummer Schuljunge anhörte, der die Pointe eines Witzes nicht verstanden hatte.

Bevor Ross seine Frage beantworten konnte, trat Mulder mit ernster Mine ein. „Er kannte den ungefähren Zeitpunkt, zu dem Sandra McAllister gestorben ist", antwortete er an Ross' Stelle. „Das war es doch, was Sie sagen wollten, nicht wahr, Detective Ross?"

„Ganz genau, Agent Mulder. Sehen Sie, Tom, in keiner Presseverlautbarung, in keinem öffentlichen Statement wurde jemals über den Zeitpunkt gesprochen, zu dem sich der Killer über Sandra McAllister hergemacht hat. Trotzdem wusste Daniel O'Brian, dass es sich in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag abgespielt hat. Er hat nämlich gesagt, er könne nichts dafür, dass eine junge Frau mitten in der Nacht allein in die Waschküche geht, aber so wie die Sachlage ist, hätte er ebenso davon ausgehen können, dass sie früh morgens getötet worden ist. Aber das hat er nicht mal in Betracht gezogen."

Befriedigt durch diese Antwort sagte Tom Baker nichts mehr zu diesem Thema. Er hatte seine Aufgabe in diesem Fall erfüllt, und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, es hatte ihm riesigen Spaß gemacht, Daniel O'Brian zu beschuldigen und ihm die gemeinsten Sachen an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Finden Sie nicht auch, dass die Beweislage gegen Mr. O'Brian nicht trotzdem mehr als dürftig ist? Ich meine man kann ihn ja wohl kaum verhaften, nur weil er zufällig in Schwarze getroffen hat, als er die Todesumstände von Sandra McAllister darstellte. Ich meine, vielleicht hat er ja auch einige Kenntnisse in Medizin und konnte erkennen, dass sie nicht erst seit ein paar Minuten in der Waschküche lag." Mulder hatte diese Fragen direkt an Detective Ross gerichtet, der ihn jetzt aber ernst ansah.

„Agent Mulder, die Beweise gegen O'Brian sind erdrückend. Was soll denn noch alles passieren? Er hat die erste Leiche gefunden – wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass über die Feiertage keiner seine Wäsche wäscht und ist deshalb am nächsten Morgen runter in den Keller, um sie selbst zu finden, und so auch den Verdacht von sich selbst abzulenken. Dann hat er genau gewusst, wann die Frau ermordet worden ist und jetzt ist auch noch seine Frau in seiner Wohnung ermordet worden, und wir haben nirgendwo eine Spur von gewaltsamen Eindringen in die Wohnung entdecken können. Und sehen Sie sich den Kerl doch jetzt mal an. Gut, als wir hier ankamen, saß er wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seiner Couch, doch jetzt steht er da und hat nicht den geringsten Ausdruck von Trauer mehr auf seinem Gesicht. Guter Schauspieler, wenn Sie mich fragen. Wenn er wirklich nichts mit den Morden zu tun hat, warum ist er dann so aggressiv auf Bakers Anschuldigungen eingegangen? Herr Gott, wie viele Beweise brauchen Sie denn noch, Mann?" Ross war erregt durch die nicht zu erkennende Bereitschaft Mulders seinem Instinkt zu vertrauen.

„Und was ist mit diesem Fußabdruck, den wir sowohl hier, als auch in der Waschküche gefunden haben? Daniel O'Brian hat wirklich nicht so riesige Füße mit klauenartigen Zehen daran. Wie erklären Sie sich das? Außerdem haben wir Haarfasern gefunden, die eindeutig nicht von O'Brian stammen. Für mich sieht das immer noch nicht nach dem Angriff eines Menschen aus, Detective Ross."

„Agent Mulder, vielleicht ist dieser Mann schlau genug, eine falsche Spur zu legen, damit Leute wie Sie ihn niemals verdächtigen können. Glauben Sie denn allen Ernstes, dass irgendein Tier für diese Morde verantwortlich ist? Das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen. Außerdem muss ich in diesem Fall langsam mal was vorweisen. Schließlich sitzen mir auch meine Vorgesetzten im Nacken, denen ich langsam mal Resultate liefern muss." Ross machte eine kurze Pause, in der er müde auf Mulder blickte. „Also, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, werde ich jetzt Daniel O'Brian verhaften. Egal ob er es war oder nicht, im Gefängnis wird er sich heute Nacht sowieso wohler fühlen, als hier in seiner Wohnung."

Mulder sah Detective Ross genau an und erkannte, was er schon früher hätte erkennen sollen. Dieser Mann wollte, dass Daniel O'Brian seine Frau und Sandra McAllister umgebracht hatte. Er wollte es, damit diese Morde in seinem Haus aufhörten, die ihm wahrscheinlich nicht nur wegen ihrer Grausamkeit an die Nieren gingen, sondern auch, weil seine eigene Frau schwanger war und tagsüber allein war. Er hatte das Gefühl sie durch diese Verhaftung schützen zu können. Auf der einen Seite konnte Mulder ihn verstehen, doch andererseits fand er, dass Ross zu voreilig handelte. Schließlich würde es einen bitteren Beigeschmack haben, wenn sich herausstellte, dass Daniel O'Brian unschuldig war – und er war unschuldig. Davon war Mulder überzeugt. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er wusste, dass dieser Mann weder seine Frau, noch Sandra McAllister umgebracht hatte. Dazu war er nicht der Typ. Und was das Entscheidendste war, er hatte so gar kein Motiv für die Morde.

_------------------_

_Wenn ihr mir eine Review zukommen lassen wollt, drückt einfach auf den kleinen blauen Button da unten. Freue mich von euch zu hören,_

_lg, N.Snape_


End file.
